Wojna Totalna
Wojna Totalna to fanon użytkownika Smokescreen4. Opowiada on o wojnie, która toczyła się w całej galaktyce Skyriver i poza nią. Z uwagi na odejście autora wiosną 2017 roku, prace nad fanonem zostały zakończone, a fabuła pozostała w stanie niedokończonym. 7 sierpnia 2017 roku SuperSzym rozpoczął pracę nad edycją rozszerzoną mającą dokończyć i rozszerzyć fabułę. W związku z tym wersja oryginalna została zarchiwizowana i przeniesiona do zawierającego całą twórczość autora uniwersum Wojny Totalnej. Zapowiedź Ta zapowiedź stanowi część przyszłego tekstu opowiadania. Maveth wszedł do sali głównej. Regen stał obrócony do niego plecami. Chłopak spytał z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.: – Czemu wezwałeś mnie mistrzu Regenie? – Chciałem z tobą pomówić na temat twoich wybryków. – Jakich wybryków? W tym momencie Regen obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Jak to jakich?! Namawiasz swoich braci do walki z Yuuzhan Vongami! – I uważasz to za złe? – My strzeżemy równowagi Mocy i służymy Matce, a nie uganiamy się za grupą dzikusów! – Grupą?! Raczej armią! – Dosyć tego! Odwołaj te kłamstwa, którymi karmisz swoich braci! – To nie kłamstwa! – Więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Bracia, przytrzymajcie go! Na Mavetha rzuciło się dwóch Strażników stojących przy wejściu. Chciał wyjąć miecz, ale wtedy Regen zabrał go przy pomocy Mocy i szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Maveth został złapany za ramiona i zmuszony do klęknięcia przez przywódcą. Regen uderzył go w twarz, a ten przewrócił się na ziemię. – I kto ci teraz pomoże? Uderzył go ponownie. – No dzieciaku, odpowiedz! Podniósł go i uderzył go w brzuch. – Mogłeś być jednym z nas, Strażnikiem Równowagi, ale zebrało ci się na bohatera. Ale wiesz co? Jesteś nikim, zwykłym zdrajcą. Regen zadał mu cios w głowę, a ten upadł na podłogę. Nie miał już siły walczyć. Nie miał już sił stać. Treść Prolog Mikel właśnie się pakował, gdy do jego pokoju weszła jego młodsza siostra Ollia. Z zaciekawieniem spytała: – Co robisz Mikel? – Nic. – Jak to nic? Przecież widzę. W tym momencie nastolatek przestał chować rzeczy do plecaka i zwrócił głowę ku siostrzyczce. – Pakuję się. – Czemu? – Bo odchodzę. – Czemu? – Bo muszę. – Czemu? – Bo po prostu sobie idę! Dotarło? – Nie rozumiem. Czemu sobie idziesz Mikel? Mikel? Mikel? – Przestań mnie tak nazywać! – To jak mam do ciebie mówić? Mikel pomyślał chwilę. Podrapał się po głowie i rzekł: – Maveth. – Maveth? – Maveth. Nastolatek wziął plecak na ramię i wyszedł z pokoju, jednak na korytarzu się zatrzymał. Zaczął szperać w tornistrze i po chwili wyjął z niego miecz świetlny. Dostał go od ojca, a ten z kolei dostał go po swoim ojcu. Wrócił na chwilę do pokoju i rzucił go w kierunku Ollii. Ta z łatwością złapała broń. – Daj Cerisowi. – powiedział Mikel i udał się w swoją stronę. Rozdział I Rage leciał transportowcem. Pilnował swojej córki Ollii, którą miał zabrać do akademii na Bakurę. Razem z nim leciał również jego syn i uczeń Bonum oraz komandor Bones i kilku jego ludzi. "Tyle lat minęło. Moje dzieci tak wyrosły. Ceris już dorosły, Ollia też prawie. Bonum jeszcze niedawno był niemowlęciem, a Mikel..." – myślał Rage. Zwykle omijał temat Mikela. Minęło pięć lat, od kiedy opuścił jego, rodzinę i zakon. Do Jedi podszedł Bones. – Sir, za chwilę wyjdziemy z nadprzestrzeni. – Dziękuję za informację komandorze. Rage wrócił do tematu Mikela. Był ciekaw, czy w ogóle żyje i jeśli tak, to co teraz robi. Gdzie udał się, że przez pięć lat nikt go nie widział, nikt o nim nie słyszał, ani też nie można namierzyć go przy pomocy Mocy? Wtedy statek zaczął się trząść. Do Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi ponownie podbiegł komandor Bones. – Sir, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez eskadrę myśliwców TIE. Nasze osłony nie wytrzymają takiego nacisku. – Przyprowadź tu do mnie syna i córkę. – Tak jest sir! Komandor udał się w swoją stronę i chwilę później wrócił z dziećmi. Ollia była młoda i piękna. Miała gładką cerę, modre oczy i ciemne, brązowe włosy. Bonum cechował się podobnymi aspektami, lecz był znacznie niższy i młodszy. Chłopiec spytał ojca: – Tato, kto nas atakuje? – To prawdopodobnie Nowe Imperium synku. Spokojnie, na pewno sobie z nimi poradzimy. Wtedy w statek ponownie trafił jeden z myśliwców. Osłony nie wytrzymały. Transportowiec rozbił się na Bakurze. center Z ruin statku wydostał się Rage, Bonum, Ollia i komandor Bones. Ten ostatni powiedział: – Mieliśmy szczęście sir. – Masz rację Denisie. To nie byli byle piloci. Wtedy myśliwce przeleciały nad czwórką, strzelając do nich, jednak Rage w porę wyjął swój zielony miecz świetlny i odbił pociski. Statki wróciły, jednak tym razem wylądowały na ziemi, a z nich wydobyli się szturmowcy Nowego Imperium, na czele których stał trzymający miecz świetlny żołnierz. Zdjął swój hełm. Rage od razu go rozpoznał. – Kraster... – Tak dawny przyjacielu, to ja. Jak widzisz jest nas więcej, więc poddaj się, a może oszczędzimy twoje dzieci. – Nie ma mowy! Denis, do ataku! Komandor zaczął strzelać do wrogów. Bonum wyjął swój miecz i przy jego pomocy odbijał strzały, celowane w jego i siostrę. Z kolei Rage rzucił się na Krastera. Miał z nim rachunki do wyrównania. Od początku pojedynku było widać, że dominuje w nim Jedi. Był znacznie potężniejszy niż przeciwnik. W pewnym momencie komandor Bones dostał w głowę i padł na ziemię. Szturmowcy zaczęli więc strzelać do Rage'a. Ponieważ walczył jednocześnie z Krasterem, nie udało mu się uniknąć wszystkich strzałów. Jeden z nich trafił go w plecy. Ugiął się w kolanach, ale walczył dalej. Potem kolejny strzał i jeszcze jeden. Był coraz słabszy. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i zaatakował pełną siłą Krastera, ale ten wykonał unik i od tyłu wbił mu swój niebieski miecz świetlny, który przeszył klatkę piersiową Rage'a. Jedi skierował głowę do swoich dzieci i powiedział jedynie: – Uciekajcie. Zaraz potem jego martwe ciało padło na ziemię. Bonum i Ollia wykonali wolę ojca i skierowali się w stronę dżungli, ale wtedy dziewczyna zaczęła się dusić. Chłopiec wiedział, że jest do duszenie Mocą Krastera. Ollia rzekła po cichu do Bonuma: – Zostaw mnie. Z niechęcią mały padawan pobiegł przed siebie, a nastolatka zemdlała. Po chwili odnalazł ją Kraster i wziął na ręce, po czym powiedział do swoich ludzi. – Mamy zdobycz panowie! – A co z dzieciakiem? – spytał jeden z żołnierzy. – Tutejsze bestie będą dla niego bezlitosne. – odpowiedział Kraster, po czym udał się do swojego myśliwca. Rozdział II Terra przebywała właśnie w swoim gabinecie, kiedy do środka wkroczył Yalen Hoptt. Prezydent SPS powiedział nieco smutnym tonem: – Terro, mam dla ciebie złe wieści. – O co chodzi Yalenie? – Transportowiec, na którym przebywał Rage i dwójka twoich dzieci, został zaatakowany nad Bakurą przez Nowe Imperium. Według transmisji przesłanej przez komandora Bonesa, on i twoja rodzina przeżyła rozbicie pojazdu, ale szturmowcy z agentem Praeventores na czele zabili twego męża. Terra położyła łokcie na biurku i złapała się za swoje kasztanowe włosy. Po jej policzkach zaczęły lecieć łzy. Zapłakana zapytała: – A dzieci? – Tego nie wiemy. Najprawdopodobniej wzięli ich na zakładników. – A więc Nowe Imperium wypowiedziało nam wojnę. – Jako twój przyjaciel rozumiem twoją chęć zemsty. Ja też traciłem moich bliskich za działania przeciw Cesarstwu, ale jako polityk i strateg, muszę ci powiedzieć, że jeśli zaczniemy wojnę, to ją przegramy. Loptyn i inni zaczną mówić, że to twoje osobiste porachunki, a Trzecia Republika nam nie pomoże. Sami ich nie zwyciężymy. Terra wstała i ze wściekłością rzekła: – Dobrze wiesz, że Nowe Imperium nie po raz pierwszy narusza nasze granice i działa na niekorzyść innych państw! – Ale wiem również, że sami nie damy rady. Nałożymy wysokie sankcje na Nowe Imperium. Stracą na tym miliony kredytów. Być może wtedy się uspokoją. Oburzona Terra udała się do swojego domu. center Kiedy już miała położyć się spać, zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszła więc sprawdzić, kto mógł o tej porze do niej przybyć. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, ujrzała Bena Tano. Był on przyjacielem zarówno Rage'a, jak i Terry. Nie był już taki młody jak dawniej. Miał długą brodę i włosy, co często irytowało Terrę. W końcu mężczyzna odezwał się: – Cześć. – Cześć. – Mogę wejść? – Pewnie. Para usiadła na kanapie. Jedi powiedział: – Wiem co chcesz zrobić, ale uwierz mi, tego tak nie załatwisz. – Yalen cię przysłał? – Tak, ale zrobił to dla twojego dobra i dla dobra południa. Wiesz, że ma rację. – Ale Nowe Imperium... – Czy Rage chciałby wojny? – Nie. – A więc uszanuj jego wolę i jej nie zaczynaj. Za jakiś czas wszystko się rozwiąże. Ben wstał i wyszedł z domu. Terra w głębi duszy wiedziała, że Yalen i Ben mają rację, ale straciła Rage'a i być może Ollię i Bonuma. Po odejściu Mikela myślała, że najgorsze już za nią, ale się myliła. Rozdział III Maveth właśnie pojedynkował się na miecze treningowe z jednym z najmłodszych Strażników Równowagi w sali treningowej. Od początku widać było, że mężczyzna dominował nad chłopcem. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Maveth odepchnął przeciwnika Mocą. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł przyjaciel Mavetha, Tristain. – Maveth! Maveth! – O co chodzi Tristainie? – Musisz iść ze mną! Tristain złapał kolegę na rękę i pociągnął go za sobą aż do salonu, gdzie właśnie odbywała się transmisja. – Musisz tego posłuchać. – Dobra posłucham, jeśli to dla ciebie takie ważne. Z transmitera wydobył się dźwięk. – Wielki Mistrz zakonu Jedi Rage Vicks został zamordowany przez jednego z agentów Praeventores. Nowe Imperium wciąż zaprzecza jednak, do dopuszczenia się tego zamachu. Władze Sojuszu Południowych Systemów przeprowadzą jutro posiedzenie w tej sprawie, jednak już wiadomo, że w razie wybuchu wojny Trzecia Republika nie stanie po ich stronie. Mavetha zamurowało. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Najchętniej uciekłby od Strażników i zabiłby tego, kto pozbawił życia jego ojca. Tristain nie wiedział o jego pochodzeniu, z resztą prawie nikt nie wiedział, dlatego lekko zdziwiła Tristaina reakcja Mavetha. – Wszystko gra stary? – Tak, muszę się położyć. – Ale przecież mamy samo południe. Mimo to Maveth udał się do swojego pokoju. center Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Hajain Veth. Znał on pochodzenie Mavetha, dlatego natychmiast udał się do Selethena. – Słyszałeś wiadomości? – Tak i wiem po co do mnie przyszedłeś. – Maveth jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Strażników w historii. Jeśli zapanuje nad nim chęć zemsty, stanie się lordem Sithów, który może przywrócić ciemnej stronie siłę, jaką miała za czasów Revana. – Wiem o tym, dlatego aby się nie zemścił na oprawcy ojca, zabiorę go na Gheil. Nasz patrol stamtąd od dawna nie odpowiada. Musimy to sprawdzić. Jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć, chłopak będzie miał na czym się wyżyć. Pod moją nieobecność ty i Regen będziecie dowodzić. center Tymczasem Maveth w swoim pokoju powtarzał przysięgę, którą składał przed laty Strażnikom. Liczył na to, że dzięki temu się uspokoi i opanuje. – Ja jestem Strażnikiem Równowagi, ostoją dla galaktyki, filarem, na którym opiera się cała Moc i sługą Matki. Będę bronił wszystkiego co dobre i co ważne, póki nie złączę się z Mocą. A wtedy moja Straż się zakończy. Rozdział IV Właśnie rozpoczynały się obrady senatu SPS w sprawie postępowania zabójstwa Rage'a Vicksa. Marszałek senatu Ullin Harl przemówił: – Niniejszym rozpoczynam posiedzenie senatu. Przekazuję głos premier Terrze Vicks. – Rodacy! Wiem, że nasze państwo mocno ucierpiało na stracie Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi Rage'a Vicksa, lecz nie możemy wszcząć wojny. Nasze siły są zbyt małe, a Trzecia Republika nie poprze nas, mimo że jej przywódcy są po naszej stronie. Wiem, że część z was chce wojny, ale ona jest ostatecznym rozwiązaniem. Proponuję nałożyć wysokie sankcje na Nowe Imperium, oraz zwiększyć akcyzę na towary importowane z Nowego Imperium o piętnaście procent. Na sali członkowie Liberalnej Partii Rozwoju, do której należała Terra i Yalen, zaczęli protestować. Wszelkie głosy ucichły, kiedy do głosu doszedł prezes Ruchu Południowych Demokratów Poose Loptyn. – Rozumiem waszą frustrację, ale pani premier wreszcie podejmuje właściwą decyzję! Chcecie wojny? Bardzo proszę, ale ustawcie się w taki razie w pierwszej linii frontu. Pan Vicks niewątpliwie był ważną postacią zarówno dla naszego państwa, jak i dla całej galaktyki, ale czy Jedi to wojownicy? Nie! To strażnicy pokoju, dlatego pozwólmy dbać im o pokój. Przemówienie Poose'a zszokowało wszystkich. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat stanął bowiem w obronie swoich rywali w dążeniu do władzy. Jego słowa dotarły do większości polityków LPR, ale nie do wszystkich. Mimo to ustawa o sankcjach i akcyzach nakładanych na Nowe Imperium wyskała poparcie większości, dzięki czemu weszła w życie. center Tymczasem w holonecie Darth Benennvol przysłuchiwał się poczynaniom rządu SPS. Zdecydowanie zepsuła mu humor owa ustawa, niemniej jednak wpadł na pomysł, który może doprowadzić do wojny, na którą tak bardzo liczył. Spojrzał w kierunku szafy. Otworzył ją. W środku był strój agenta Praeventores. Zdjął go z wieszaka i powiedział do siebie: – Czas rozpocząć wojnę. Rozdział V Amorphilia wracała właśnie z delegacji, związanej z śmiercią Rage'a. Jako że Vicks był dla niej przyjacielem, bardzo zależało jej na pomszczeniu go, ale wtedy ludzie zaczęliby szemrać, że tak jak Terra robi to z powodów osobistych, a wtedy utraciłaby wpływy, a władzę w Trzeciej Republice przejęliby skorumpowani politycy. Otworzyła drzwi do swojego apartamentu. W środku było bardzo cicho, co lekko zdziwiło panią prezydent. Zwykle o tej porze jej niemowlę ryczało jak diabli, a panna Oklun dwoiła się i troiła, aby je uspokoić. Podeszła więc do pokoju małego Cecila. Wtedy zobaczyła, że spod drzwi wypływa krew. Natychmiast wyjęła swój niewielki blaster i z pełnym skupieniem otworzyła przejście. Na podłodze leżało ciało opiekunki, a w kołysce przecięty na pół Cecil. Na balkonie ktoś stał. Amorphilia od razu go rozpoznała. To był agent Praeventores. Wiedziała o tym, gdyż jeden z nich mocno zalazł jej za skórę. Natychmiast strzeliła, ale wróg zdążył dosięgnąć miecza. Odpalił go i wyłoniła się niebieska klinga. Odbił strzał z blastera i skoczył w tył. Kobieta natychmiast podbiegła sprawdzić, czy przeżył. Praeventores wylądował na jednym z pojazdów i szybko zniknął z pola widzenia pani prezydent. Amorphilia podeszła do dziecka. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Powiedziała do siebie. – Nowe Imperium chce wojny, to Nowe Imperium dostanie wojny. center Morderca dziecka i opiekunki właśnie przybył do swojej kryjówki. Zdjął hełm. To był Benennvol. Z uśmiechem na ustach zdjął kostium i włączył wiadomości. Ukazała mu się Amorphilia oraz Sattem Skywalker, marszałek senatu. Kobieta przemówiła: – Wczorajszego dnia przeżyłam wstrząsające wydarzenie. Jeden z agentów Praeventores próbował mnie zabić, ale dzięki moim umiejętnościom walki udało mi się przeżyć. Nowe Imperium wypowiedziało nam wojnę, dlatego z dumą poprzemy Sojusz Południowych Systemów w batalii przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi! Tłumy zaczęły wiwatować. Lord Sithów uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. Nareszcie mu się udało. Jego cel zostanie osiągnięty. Teraz trzeba tylko czekać. Rozdział VI Bastian Kryze zmierzał w stronę sali obraz Rady Królewskiej Mandalorian. Na co dzień uchwały i inne tego typu sprawy podejmowali bez niego, ale to nie był zwykły dzień. "Trzecia Republika poparła Sojusz Południowych Systemów, więc nie będą już musieli się powstrzymywać od ataku na Imperialnych." - pomyślał. Tuż przed drzwiami z korytarza obok wyszedł aż do przesady dumnie kroczący Xander Thanisson. Lekko rozbawiło to króla Mandalorian. Bastian spytał: – Lepszego garniaka nie miałeś? – Bardzo śmieszne. Mógłbyś się trochę lepiej zachowywać w obliczu wojny. – Ja w niej nie biorę udziału, ani żaden inny mandalorianin. – Na razie, ale dobrze wiesz, że rada nie odpuści. Będziemy musieli stanąć po czyjejś stronie czy to nam się podoba, czy nie. Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. Szesnastu członków rady wstało. Ion Vizsla odezwał się: – Witamy króla Mandalorian. Można wiedzieć co spowodowało opóźnienie? – Niestety, ale zostałem poinformowany o spotkaniu dopiero pół godziny temu, dlatego szybciej nie mogłem tu przybyć. Radni usiedli. Na twarzy Iona pojawił się grymas. Bastian wiedział, że Vizsla nigdy za nim nie przepadał, ani za jego zmarłym ojcem. Paulos Wren przemówił: – Jak pan zapewne wie, Republika Galaktyczna wypowiedziała wojnę Nowemu Imperium. Sojusz Południowych Systemów na pewno się do nich przyłączy. Większość z nas uważa, że powinniśmy stanąć po stronie Imperium. – Prawda, od lat utrzymujemy przyjazne stosunki z Imperium, jednakże od czasu elekcji Imperatora Paige-Tarkina ich polityka znacząco się zmieniła. – rzekł Xander. – Nie wtrącaj się smarkaczu. To że masz tytuł Regenta Najwyższego Porządku dla nas nic nie znaczy. – odpowiedział Ion. – Ionie, przypominam ci, że ten "smarkacz" jest najważniejszą osobą w kraju, zaraz po mnie i może w każdej chwili wyprosić cię z tej sali, więc okaż mu trochę szacunku. – rzekł Bastian, a Xander i kilku członków rady szyderczo uśmiechnęło się w stronę Vizsli, który speszony zamikł. – A więc, jeśli pozwolicie dokończę swoją wypowiedź. Imperium od dawna jest naszym przyjacielem, nie mówiąc już o tym, że pomogło nam po śmierci pańskiego ojca, a co zrobiło południe i Trzecia Republika? Otóż to. Przyczynili się do śmierci Felixa Kryze'a. – dokończył Paulos. Bastian wstał. Miał dość tego, że nieustannie oskarżano Jedi o niedopilnowanie swoich obowiązków. On na własne oczy widział, jak młody padawan walczył z szaroskórym Sithem w obronie króla Mandalorian. Od początku młody Jedi był skazany na porażkę, ale mimo to udało mu się uratować Bastiana. – Gdyby nie Jedi, ja bym tutaj nie stał! Zawdzięczam im życie, a wy zawdzięczacie im życie dziedzica państwa, w którym mieszkacie! – Ale mimo to Jedi zawiedli, a ani Republika Galaktyczna, ani Sojusz Południowych Systemów nam nie pomogły. Nowe Imperium przyszło, kiedy tego potrzebowaliśmy, teraz nasza kolej. – odpowiedział Wren. Wszyscy radni zaczęli kiwać głowami. Bastian spojrzał w stronę Xandera, licząc, że ten powie coś, co mu pomoże ich przekonać, ale jego przyjaciel nie miał nic w zanadrzu. W końcu Kryze rzekł: – Widzę, że i tak nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Dobrze, więc spłaćmy dług wdzięczności wobec Imperium. Rozdział VII Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna w śnieżnobiałym mundurze admiralskim. Przywitało go chrząknięcie imperatora Shoota Paige-Tarkina, który wskazał ręką wolny fotel w pomieszczeniu. Nowo przybyły zajął miejsce, oglądając się przez chwilę na milczącego, stojącego nieruchomo w cieniu za imperatorem anonimowego Praeventores. Po chwili ciszy imperator odezwał się: - Skoro już radziłeś przybyć DuQuesne, mogę przekazać ci wieści. Admirał DuQuesne zdążył już wygodnie się rozsiąść i typowym dla siebie nonszalanckim tonem rzucił: - Chyba je znam. Podobno tak zwana Republika Galaktyczna zaczęła się burzyć, tak jak jej mały przyjaciel z południa, ponieważ jeden z tych kapłanów tego starego kultu został zamordowany? Imperator spiorunował go wzrokiem i wycedził: - Powód nieważny, ale w kwestii burzenia się - mało powiedziane - flota Republikan i Południowców według naszego wywiadu opuściła bazy, więc w ciągu tygodnia, maksymalnie miesiąca możemy spodziewać się ataku, który pewnie nastąpi na Eriadu - wszak równie ważne, a mniej bronione niż Coruscant. Są również i dobre wieści - jak zapewnił attache mandaloriański, staną w wojnie po naszej stronie. - Żałosna ofensywa demokratów zostanie rozbita, Mandalorianie będą naszą awangardą - czyli wszystko jest w jak najwyższym porządku? Paige-Tarkin nie wydawał się rozbawiony aluzją do struktur wewnętrznych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego, ani też ufnością DuQuesne'a we własne siły i stwierdził: - Nie próbuj być śmieszny admirale - służysz Imperium jako dowódca a nie błazen. I kontynuując moją myśl - zostajesz tymczasowo dowódcą Home Fleet. Jak tylko odeprzemy tę żałosną ofensywę, jak ją nazwałeś, przejmiesz dowodzenie nad 4. Grupą Floty i zrobisz to, co robisz najlepiej. Rozbijesz floty Południowców i postawisz ich kraj w ogniu. W miarę wypowiadania kolejnych słów o planowanym kontrataku DuQuesne poważniał coraz bardziej, a gdy imperator skończył mówić, odpowiedział: - Mamy za mało ludzi w Armii i Flocie. Liczę, że Wasza Wysokość może zmobilizować rezerwy, bo bez nich nie możemy kontratakować. - Dobierz sobie więcej - możesz wziąć tylu ludzi z garnizonów planetarnych ile chcesz, ja dopilnuję, żeby pobrano rekrutów i przywrócono ewokatów do broni. W miesiąc będziemy mieli dodatkowy biliard ludzi który zastąpi ubytki w garnizonach - a ty dostaniesz biliard wyszkolonych ludzi do obsadzania podbitych planet. Szczegóły mobilizacji nie dotyczą ciebie, a dostałeś już swoje rozkazy, więc możesz odejść DuQuesne - i pamiętaj, za kilka dni, albo tygodni pod Eriadu może zjawić się sporo okrętów. I zanim spytasz o Coruscant - dowodzić tu będzie DonVanara, bo raczej nie uderzą na tak silnie broniony system, więc nie zdoła nic zepsuć przez te parę tygodni. Widać było wyraźnie, że DuQuesne chce zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, ale lodowate spojrzenie imperatora nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. DuQuesne ukłonił się, sięgnął po dysk ze wszystkimi taktycznymi danymi, skłonił się ponownie i wyszedł w kierunku coruscańskiego portu kosmicznego. center Weteran Armii Imperialnej Aret Lang-Bulf właśnie skończył oprowadzać wycieczkę po muzeum robotyki. Znał je dobrze - wszak najpopularniejsze eksponaty wyszły z ręki jego przodków. Gdy wyszedł przed gmach muzeum, człowiek w czarnym, oficerskim mundurze Żandarmerii Imperialnej podszedł do niego i zagaił: – Witam panie Lang-Bulf. Aret nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony - wszak Imperialna Żandarmeria widzi wszystko co jest potrzebne imperatorowi. Nie stracił więc fasonu i odpowiedział z najwyższym spokojem: – Witam, skądś pana kojarzę. – Jestem major Kelan Petroi, być może spotkaliśmy się kiedyś, podczas jednej z operacji przeciw buntownikom z Vargo. – Być może, ale z pewnością nie przyszedł pan rozmawiać o dawnych czasach, mam rację? Major uśmiechnął się, przytaknął i wyjął mały holograficzny projektor, nad którym wyświetlił się jakiś długi dokument, sygnowany na końcu pieczęcią imperatora, co w formie cyfrowej wydawało się komicznym archaizmem. – Dostaliśmy rozkaz zwerbowania do wojska wszystkich rekrutów o kategorii A, a także zwolnionych ze służby weteranów. Rozumie pan, co to oznacza? – Rozumiem. Wrócę do służby, ale mam zastrzeżenie - chcę odzyskać stopień komandorski. Żandarm zaśmiał się: – Oczywiście, panie komandorze - zapowiem pana w jednostce. Rozdział VIII Qrastian szedł w stronę komnaty swojego przywódcy. Był ciekaw, do którego niewykonanego rozkazu się znowu przyczepi. "Chyba ostatnio nie robiłem nic źle" - myślał Ntras. Trzeba przyznać, że ten chłopak był wyjątkowo nieposłuszny i często się popisywał, ale miał olbrzymie umiejętności, dzięki czemu zrobił karierę w Atronie, choć zrobiłby jeszcze większą, gdyby nie pochodzenie. Dobrze wiedział, że to go od samego początku przekreślało. Był bowiem prawnukiem zdrajcy Atronu. W końcu dostał się do komnaty gdzie czekał przywódca organizacji Kyler Kaas. – Witaj Qrastianie. – Witaj mistrzu. Czemu mnie wezwałeś. – Jak zapewne wiesz, Republika Galaktyczna i Sojusz Południowych Systemów wypowiedziały wojnę Imperium Galaktycznemu. Państwo Mandaloriańskie poparło Imperialnych. Niedługo zaczną się bitwy, a kiedy wrogowie zaczną słabnąć ciągłą bitwą, zaatakujemy. – Wszystkich? – Nie, nie wszystkich. Naszym głównym celem jest Trzecia Republika, ale nigdy nie przepadaliśmy również za Nowym Imperium. – A co z pozostałymi? – Mandalorianie nigdy nie mieli z nami konfliktów, a południowcy są w tych sprawach nowi. Kiedy zobaczą, że ich przyjacielska Republika upada, wtedy sami się do nas przyłączą. – Plan dobry, ale najpierw trzeba by mieć jakiś plan ataku. – Właśnie dlatego cię wezwałem. Polecisz razem z flotą daleko na zachód galaktyki i ominiesz tereny Imperium Pellaeona. Kiedy już to zrobisz, zaatakujesz od tyłu Nowe Imperium, ale ponieważ będzie zajęte walką na wschodzie, nie przejmą się nami, a kiedy zauważą, że jesteśmy bardzo blisko, zareagują, ale wtedy będzie już za późno. – Jesteś pewien, że zachód jest bezpieczny. Słyszałem plotki że... – Plotki? A więc jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nie są prawdziwe. Idź lepiej zbierać wojsko i postaraj się tym razem wykonać rozkaz. – Dobrze mistrzu. Qrastian wyszedł z komnaty. Wiedział, że to dla niego wielka szansa. Jeśli dzięki niemu Atron zawładnie galaktyką, to z pewnością zostanie zastępcą Kylera. Znał swoje zadanie i tym razem miał zamiar wykonać je tak, jak chce Kaas. Rozdział IX Bonum z lekko podartej szacie wędrował przez bakurańską dżunglę. Minął już tydzień, od kiedy jego transportowiec się rozbił. Było mu smutno, że nie uratował ani Ollii, ani Rage'a. "Powinienem rzucić się na tego gościa z mieczem, kiedy zaczął dusić Ollię, zamiast uciekać. Ojciec nie byłby ze mnie dumny." - myślał. Liczył na to, że uda mu się odnaleźć sprawny statek, bądź chociaż tutejszych mieszkańców. "A co jeśli zostanę tu na zawsze?" - pomyślał. Był zaledwie dziesięcioletnim chłopcem. Nie wiedział co począć. Wtedy usłyszał dźwięk transportowca. Przebiegł przez krzaki i zobaczył trzech szturmowców Imperium, stojących obok pojazdu. "Chyba imperialni zajęli Bakurę. Oni wchodzą do statku! Mają zamiar odlecieć! Co robić, co robić? Co by zrobił Ceris, Mikel, Ellen, mistrz Tano lub tata? Myśl Bonum myśl! Oni za chwilę dolecą, ale to pewnie zawodowcy. A co jeśli nie dam sobie rady? Nie, to nie wchodzi w grę. Jestem Jedi i dam im radę!". Chłopak wyskoczył zza drzew na wrogie jednostki. Od razu przeciął na pół jednego. – Jedi! Zabić go! Chłopiec musiał zejść do obrony, bowiem pozostali dwaj szturmowcy nie dali się tak łatwo zabić. W końcu udało mu się odbić jeden ze strzałów prosto w stronę jednego z nich. Ten przewrócił się, a drugi rzucił broń i zaczął reanimować kolegę, ale bezskutecznie. Bonum wyciągnął miecz w stronę żołnierza Nowego Imperium. Miał ochotę zemścić się na nim, za krzywdy, które Imperium wyrządziło jemu i jego rodzinie. Bardzo mocno go to kusiło. Szturmowiec był na to gotowy. Dotykając kolanami ziemi zniżył głowę, jak gdyby młody padawan miał być jego katem, ale mimo to Bonum wciąż się wahał. "Jedi to nie wojownicy, tylko strażnicy pokoju." - mawiał jego ojciec. Kusiła go jednak chęć zemsty. W końcu podniósł miecz do góry i opuścił go, ale nie na szyję wroga, lecz uderzył w ziemię. Zdziwiony mężczyzna spytał: – Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? – Bo jestem Jedi, a Jedi są dobrzy. Chłopiec udał się do transportowca, gdzie skorzystał ze swoich umiejętności pilotarzu i poleciał w kierunku Peralii. W trakcie drogi usłyszał głos ojca: – Dobrze postąpiłeś Bonumie, będzie z ciebie wielki Jedi. Lekko zaskoczyło to padawana, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że ojciec jest z niego dumny. Rozdział X Bastian i Xander właśnie wylądowali w porcie lotniczym na Coruscant. Razem z nimi były dwa oddziały żołnierzy gwardii mandaloriańskiej. Otworzyła się rampa i ujrzeli Imperatora Paige'a-Tarkina oraz kilku jego strażników. Król Mandalorian wysunął się do przodu. – Witam Imperatorze Paige-Tarkin. – Witam królu Kryze. Jest mi niezmiernie miło móc pana w końcu poznać. W głosie Shoota Bastian wyczuł sztuczność, ale mimo to nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wiedział, że sojusz jest już zawarty, dlatego nie może się wycofać. Xander przysunął się bliżej. – Witam. – A pan to kto? – spytał Imperator. – To jest Xander Thanisson, Regent Najwyższego Porządku i mój bliski przyjaciel. – odpowiedział król. – Ach tak, szef waszego rządu. Cóż, nie miałem jeszcze przyjemności bliżej o panu usłyszeć. Niemniej wygląda mi pan na porządnego i dobrego przywódcę. – rzekł Shoot. Podobnie jak wcześniej Bastian, Xander wyczuł sztuczność w jego głosie. Zignorował to jednak. – Dziękuję za komplement. Może udamy się do pańskiego gabinetu, by móc obgadać taktykę, na wypadek wojny? – Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. center Shoot, Bastian i Xander usiedli w fotelach po wejściu do pokoju. Xander spytał. – A więc jaką ma pan koncepcję na wypadek wojny? – Już kilka dni temu powołałem do wojska rezerwistów i byłych żołnierzy. Do tego zwiększyłem pobór do armii. Wysłałem również mojego najlepszego admirała Albara DuQuesne'a na Eriadu, aby zaplanował obronę. – Czyli nie zamierzacie atakować? – spytał Kryze. – Jeśli zaatakujemy pierwsi, to my zostaniemy oskarżeni o wszczęcie wojny, co w konsekwencji doprowadzi do zmniejszenia mojego i pańskiego poparcia. Jeśli natomiast to południowcy i republikanie dokonają pierwsi ataku... – Wtedy stracą w oczach swoich ludzi część poparcia. – dokończył Xander. – Tak, a ponieważ oba państwa są republikami, ich rządy się zmienią na inne, mniej kompetentne lub skorumpowane, dzięki czemu zyskamy przewagę. Bastian lekko się zamyślił, po czym powiedział: – Plan wydaje się być dobry, co z rozmieszczeniem wojsk? – Nasze południowe siły powinny sobie same dać radę. – Niemniej nalegam, aby pozwolił pan mi, na wysłanie mandaloriańskich sił i pozwolił użyć ich w obronie Eriadu. Wiem, że to dla was ważny system. – odpowiedział król Mandalorian. – Skoro pan nalega, to się zgadzam, ale mam do panów jedną prośbę. Widzicie, mamy jedną bardzo cenną zakładniczkę, ale nie możemy wysłać jej do jednego z naszych więzień, gdyż zostałaby tam rozszarpana, a jak wcześniej wspominałem, jest bardzo cenna. Straże, wprowadźcie panienkę Vicks! Dwóch strażników stojących przy drzwiach wyszło na chwilę i wróciło z potarganą dziewczyną. Bastian spojrzał w jej ciemno niebieskie oczy i ujrzał w nich pewien błysk, którego wcześniej nie widział. Nastolatka lekko się szarpała. Xander zauważył, że jego kolega dziwnie się patrzy na nią. Paige-Tarkin powiedział: – To jest Ollia Vicks, córka Rage'a Vicksa oraz Terry Vicks, obecnej premier Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. Liczyłem na to, że ją "przechowacie" przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie znajdziemy dla niej porządnego więzienia. Wiem, że wiąże się to z ryzykiem, ale mogę wam zaświadczyć, że jeśli się zgodzicie, wyślemy do dodatkowej ochrony Kryzooine dwadzieścia trzy niszczyciele typu Imperial IV. Mimo zapewnień Imperatora Bastian mocno się wahał. Dziewczyna była bardzo ładna i podobała mu się, ale przyjęcie oferty Shoota wiązało się z ryzykiem. Południowcy na pewno będą próbowali ją odbić, ale z drugiej strony Państwo Mandaloriańskie ma silnie ufortyfikowane granice, a stolica jest wręcz nie do zdobycia. W końcu podjął decyzję. – Przyjmuję pańską ofertę. Rozdział XI Amorphilia przybyła na Peralię, aby spotkać się z Terrą Vicks. Zaraz po otworzeniu rampy zobaczyła roonanina. Od razu po ubiorze, rozpoznała, że to Jedi. Mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko. – Witaj Amorphilio Pellaeon, bardzo miło cię widzieć. Nazywam się Emal Wenzla, jestem mistrzem zakonu Jedi, jednym z pierwszych padawanów zakonu K'sona Vicksa i Lory Sky. – Witaj Emalu. Myślałam, że wszyscy padawani poza Benem Tano i Rage'em Vicksem zostali zabici podczas masakry, która miała miejsce trzydzieści pięć lat temu. – Szczęśliwie nie wszyscy zginęli, choć większość ocalałych została odnaleziona przez Cesarstwo i zabita. A propos Jedi, znam jedną, która chętnie się z tobą zobaczy. Amorphilia ujrzała biegnącą do niej jej córkę, Ellen Skywalker. Od jakiegoś czasu dziewczyna nie widziała się z matką i przebywała w świątyni Jedi na Peralii, dlatego Wielkiej Prezydent Trzeciej Republiki wydawało się, że się zmieniła. Kiedy po raz pierwszy Amorphilia usłyszała o zamachu na Rage'a, bała się, że Ellen była z nim, ale na szczęście się myliła, dlatego tym bardziej ucieszył ją widok córki. Dziewczyny przytuliły si mocno do siebie. – Dobrze cię widzieć mamo. – Ciebie też córuś. – Czy to prawda, że Cecil... – Tak, to prawda, ale nie martw się, Nowe Imperium jeszcze za to zapłaci. Kto teraz będzie twoim mistrzem? – Jeszcze nie wiem, niedługo ma być zebranie w tej sprawie. Podejrzewam, że szkolenie dokończy mistrz Tano lub Wenzla. – Dobrze córeczko. Muszę już iść. Mam ważne spotkanie z premier Vicks. – Ja też muszę iść. Chcę się zobaczyć z Bonumem, synem Rage'a. Udało mu się przeżyć po rozbiciu statku na Bakurze, zdobyć nowy i wrócić do domu. – Postaram się jeszcze z tobą później spotkać. – Dobrze, pa. Ellen poszła w swoją stronę i pomachała matce. Emal podszedł do Amorphilii i powiedział: – Proszę za mną pani Pellaeon. center Amorphilia weszła do gabinetu Terry. Przywódczyni Sojuszu Południowych Systemów już siedziała w swoim fotelu. Wielka Prezydent Trzeciej Republiki usiadła naprzeciwko niej. Pani premier nie wyglądała na smutną. Jak widać, już pogodziła się z śmiercią Rage'a lub dobrze maskowała emocje. Terra rzekła: – Wiem, że ten zamach nie był przeprowadzony na ciebie. Gdyby tak było, nie dałabyś się sprowokować. – Zamach był na mnie, ale w części masz rację. Agent Praeventores zabił mojego syna, Cecila. – Nowe Imperium już dość czasu robiło złe rzeczy. Czas z tym skończyć. – Trzecia Republika poprze Sojusz Południowych Systemów, ale musimy wiedzieć, jaki macie plan. – Eriadu. – Eriadu? Jest chyba zbyt pilnie strzeżone. Poza tym wokół niego jest parę mniejszych systemów, które również trzeba by było pokonać, aby się przedostać. – Zgadzam się z tobą, ale nasza flota razem może przełamać obronę. Jeśli stracą Eriadu, będzie to dla nich wielki cios. – A kto miałby dowodzić? – Kara Dex, jedna z naszych Radnych Armii. Uczestniczyła w wielu bitwach. – Ufam ci, dlatego zgodzam się na atak na Eriadu, ale liczę na to, że masz plan awaryjny. – Tak, mam coś takiego. Gdybyśmy przegrali, skorzystalibyśmy z Dzikiej Przestrzeni i ominęli tereny Imperium. Zaszlibyśmy ich od tyłu, jednak byłoby to trudne, zważywszy na to, że droga zajęłaby dużo czasu i nie mielibyśmy z nimi kontaktu. Musielibyśmy wysłać tam jakiegoś bardzo wiernego i dobrego przywódcę. – Myślę, że sprawa została obgadana. Szczegółami powinni zająć się nasi dowódcy wojskowi. – Zgadzam się z tobą. Amorphilia wstała i chciała wyjść, ale zatrzymała się i powiedziała: – Przykro mi z powodu Rage'a. Lekko zasmucona Terra odpowiedziała: – Dziękuję. Rozdział XII Pięcioro Strażników Równowagi, w których skład wchodzili Maveth, Selethen i Tristain, leciało właśnie transportowcem w stronę Gheil. Maveth wszedł do kajuty przywódcy. Selethen właśnie medytował, odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Po chwili chłopak spytał. – Po co mnie zabrałeś? Mistrz wstał i obrócił się. – Ponieważ znam twoje korzenie i dobrze wiem, że poleciałbyś zabić każdego agenta Praeventores w ramach zemsty. – No i? Mamy strzec równowagi, więc za zabicie jednego Jedi powinniśmy zabić jednego Sitha, albo Praeventores. – Równowaga to nie zemsta chłopcze. Być może kiedyś będzie z ciebie jeden z przywódców Strażników Równowagi, ale musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Maveth odszedł. W głębi duszy wiedział, że Selethen miał rację. Jego słowa przypominały mu słowa Rage'a. center Grupa właśnie doleciała do Gheil. Była to dżunglista planeta, gęście porośnięta tropikalnymi drzewami. Żyła tutaj cywilizacja zacofanych ludzi, przypominających tych z epoki kamienia. Mężczyźni szli dalej, przeczesując jak największy obszar, w nadziei, że odnajdą pobratymców. W końcu Selethen znalazł ciało jednego z nich i przywołał resztę. Przywódca Strażników Równowagi powiedział: – Wygląda mi to znajomo. Ta technika cięć, te ślady. Gdzieś już to widziałem. Już wiem! To... – Yuuzhan Vongowie. – dokończył Maveth. – Tak, ale skąd wiedziałeś? – Nie, Yuuzhan Vongowie, tam! Maveth wskazał miejsce. Rzeczywiście, Yuuzhan Vongowie tam byli. Pośród nich znajdowało się kilku złapanych w niewolę tubylców. Tristain spytał: – To co robimy? – Jest ich za dużo, aby ich zaatakować. Wróćmy do statku i poinformujmy Strażników na Dantaar. – odrzekł jeden z Strażników. Wtedy jeden z Yuuzhan Vongów ich dostrzegł i zaczął wykrzykiwać do reszty o intruzach. Chmara wrogów zaatakowała Strażników. Tristain, Maveth i Selethen zaczęli uciekać. Pozostali dwaj Strażnicy zostali od razu otoczeni i zabici. Po chwili biegu na drodze trójce stanęła kolejna grupa przeciwników. Grupa nie miała jak się wydostać. Selethen powiedział: – Maveth, może pokarzesz im swoją sztuczkę? – Z przyjemnością. Mężczyzna rzucił miecz do góry, a kiedy ten spadał i był już na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, zatrzymał go Mocą. Aktywowane zostały żółte klingi. Unosząc miecz dalej nad ziemią, Maveth zaczął nim obracać tak szybko, że widać było żółte koło zamiast ostrz. Yuuzhan Vongowie stali jak wryci w ziemię. Nie widzieli bowiem jeszcze czegoś takiego. W końcu Maveth pobiegł w stronę przeciwnika, nadal obracając mieczem przy użyciu Mocy. Wszyscy, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, zostali poćwiartowani. Chłopak biegł dalej, ale Tristain i Selethen nie zdążyli się wydostać, gdyż na miejsce poprzednich wrogów pojawili się natychmiast nowi. Maveth spojrzał na nich, a Selethen kiwnął jedynie głową, dając do zrozumienia, że chłopak musi ich zostawić. Udał się więc do statku i odleciał. Z kolei Tristain i Selethen dalej walczyli. Kiedy Tristain został zraniony w rękę i upuścił miecz, Selethen użył Mocy i odepchnął wszystkich stojących wokół przeciwników i padł na ziemię, gdyż wykorzystał do tego całe swoje siły. Tristain wziął więc go pod swoją zdrową rękę i zabrał w głąb dżungli. Rozdział XIII Ellen podążała do sali obrad Rady Jedi. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego została wezwana, choć podejrzewała, że chodzi o przydzielenie do nowego mistrza. Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła dalej uczyć się razem z Bonumem, którego traktowała jak młodszego brata. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że mogą się rozstać. W końcu doszła do drzwi sali obrad i przeszła przez nie. W środku czekała grupka Jedi. Większość z nich była młoda, niewiele starsza od Ellen, tylko mistrz Wenzla i Tano wyróżniali się wiekiem. Ben powiedział: – Nareszcie jesteś. Usiądź na fotelu. – Ale czy to nie jest fotel dla członków rady? – Zgadza się, teraz jest twój, podobnie jak tytuł rycerza oraz padawan Bonum Vicks. Ellen oniemiała. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Jeszcze niedawno mistrz Vicks mówił jej, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa a teraz mistrz Tano daje jej posadę w radzie Jedi. Ben powiedział: – Widzę, że jesteś zadowolona. Usiądź proszę, musimy omówić dwie sprawy, a mianowicie kto będzie nowym Wielkim Mistrzem zakonu Jedi oraz czy będziemy czynnie wspierać Trzecią Republikę i Sojusz Południowych Systemów w walce z mandalorianami oraz Imperium. Dziewczyna usiadła. Sernij Lao, człowiek o brązowych włosach, protezie na prawej ręce oraz bliźnie na twarzy powiedział: – Myślę, że jedynymi godnymi kandydatami na to stanowisko są mistrz Wenzla oraz mistrz Tano, jako że oni jedyni posiadają tytuł mistrza. Shaa Synduli, kobieta rasy miraluka powiedziała: – Zgadzam się, nie bez powodu tytuł ma w nazwie słowo mistrz. – Myślę, że Ben będzie ode mnie lepszym kandydatem, dlatego ustąpię mu miejsca. – powiedział Emal. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Przyjmę ten zaszczyt. Pozostaje druga kwestia, czy chcecie czynnie wspomagać naszych sojuszników? – rzekł Ben. – Myślę, że nie powinniśmy tego robić. Jedi to nie wojownicy, tylko siewcy pokoju. – rzekł Sernij. – Ale nasi przyjaciele będą ginąć, jeśli tego nie zrobimy. – dodał Rodis Zsam, pomarańczowy twi'lek. – Zgadzam się z Rodisem. – powiedziała Ellen. Podobnie zrobili Yhtub Tanaka, Shaa Synduli, Fen La'su oraz Ben. Tylko Emal poparł Sernija. – A więc postanowione, wesprzemy SPS i Trzecią Republikę w nadchodzącej wojnie. Ellen, twoja matka podarowała ci jeden z najskuteczniejszych okrętów - Archiwistę. Wykorzystasz go w ataku na Eriadu. Też się tam udam i wspomogę 12 Legion w walkach naziemnych. – podsumował Ben. Rozdział XIV Kara Dex znajdowała się na mostku swojego Raklana Obrońcy. Jej armada miała za chwilę dokonać ataku. Po zwycięstwach na Utapau i Mustafar przyszedł czas na Eriadu. Kara miała plan. Flota wyłoniła się z nadprzestrzeni. Oczom członków załogi ukazała się średniej wielkości armia. Kara spodziewała się czegoś większego, lecz uznała, że więcej statków wysłali na Coruscant. Powiedziała: – Panowie rozpoczynamy bitwę. center Tymczasem Albar również znajdował się na mostku swojego statku INS Sovereigna. Nie zdziwiło go jednak nagłe pojawienie się floty wroga. Był świetnym taktykiem i miał świadomość tego, że przyjdzie czas na obronę Eriadu. Stał w bezruchu i oglądał jak okręty się rozpadają, jak myśliwce uderzają o niszczyciele, jak kanonierki wroga z oddziałami żołnierzy lądują na zamieszkanym księżycu Eriadu zwanym Ielis. Patrzył jednak na to wszystko z uśmiechem. Zaniepokojony sytuacją Kelan Petroi podszedł do niego i rzekł: – Admirale DuQuesne, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to z Eriadu zostanie tyle co z Alderaanu! – Chyba nadszedł już odpowiedni moment. Przyszykować statki do ucieczki. – Ale admirale! Co z planetą? – Rób co ci każę, albo nie będzie planety. Osłaniać je mają wszystkie niszczyciele Imperial V łącznie z moim. Nasze osłony wytrzymają napór ich dział. center Jeden z oficerów powiedział do Kary: – Panno Dex! Większość floty wroga szykuje się do odwrotu, jedynie osiem okrętów typu Imperial V zostaje. – Nie jedynie, ale aż. To bardzo wytrzymałe statki, wytrzymalsze nawet od naszych. Aby wygrać i zdobyć Eriadu, musimy zniszczyć jednak placówki imperialne na planecie. Niech okręty się rozdzielą. Jedna trzecia floty bombarduje planetę i wspiera naszych żołnierzy na Ielis, reszta leci z nami na Imperiale V. – Tak jest! Większość armady Sojuszu Południowych Systemów i Trzeciej Republiki zaczęła strzelać do Imperiali V. Już na początku było widać, że przełamanie się przez nie nie będzie łatwe. Kolejne okręty południowców i republikanów padały jak muchy. Szczególnie narażone na ogień narażone były Justice'e, które ustawiły się w pierwszej linii. Jeden z L-Wingów uderzył o osłony Imperiala V. Nawet go nie zarysował. Mimo to Kara wiedziała, że wiecznie nie będą się bronić. Będący najbardziej na zachód okręt przeciwnika zaczął tracić przednie tarcze. Justice'e i Defendery to wykorzystały. Od razu wszystkie statki otworzyły ogień w jego stronę. Nie było ratunku, statek został zniszczony. Wreszcie Kara miała lukę, przez którą mogła się przedostać. Natychmiast poleciała tam większość statków, podczas gdy reszta dalej ostrzeliwała Imperiale V. Kilka okrętów padło po drodze, lecz Dex się tym nie przejmowała. Mniej wytrzymałe Imperiale IV i III miała w zasięgu wzroku. Nie dość, że miała za chwilę zniszczyć większość floty imperialnej nad Eriadu, to jeszcze mogła zawrócić i otoczyć Imperiale V i je wykończyć. Zwycięstwo było w zasięgu ręki, gdy z nadprzestrzeni, pomiędzy uciekającą flotą imperialną a goniącą ją armadą, wyłoniły się kolejne Imperiale, a zza pleców Kary pokazały się siły mandaloriańskie. Togrutanka ze zdumieniem na to patrzyła. Rozdział XV Albar aktywował połączenie z dowódcą sił mandaloriańskich. Ukazał mu się hologram Xandera Thanissona. – Z tego co widzę, pański plan admirale DuQuesne jest wyjątkowo skuteczny. Stracił pan wiele okrętów, ale jak pan sam widzi, południowcy i republikanie tracą ich właśnie jeszcze więcej. – Dziękuję panie Thanisson, lecz pańskie komplementy są niepotrzebne, wolałbym, aby zajął się pan teraz dowództwem pańskiego Regenta oraz innych niszczycieli. – Oczywiście. center Jeden z oficerów Kary powiedział: – Panno Dex, nasza flota rozbita, jedynie siły bombardujące Eriadu oraz żołnierze na Ielis jeszcze się trzymają. Archiwista zbiera ocalałych i zwiększy moc osłon, ale my jesteśmy wiele bardziej uszkodzeni. Musimy uciekać, inaczej... – ...zginiemy? Jeśli pan chce, może pan uciekać, ale dowódca umiera razem ze statkiem. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, tylko udał się w stronę kapsuł. Kara z kolei patrzyła na rozpadające się niszczyciele z skrzyżowanymi rękami za sobą. center Tymczasem Or Anger walczył właśnie w myśliwcu L-Wing. On i jego eskadra Łuków nie mieli zamiaru się poddać. Wtedy zobaczyli, jak Raklan Obrońca wybucha. Komandor Anger powiedział jedynie: – Eskadra, musimy się wycofać! – Ale sir, my zawsze walczymy do końca. – Nie bądź głupi Łuk Dwa, Łuk Jeden ma rację. – powiedziała Łuk Trzy. Nagle pojawiła się eskadra TIE'ów Advanced II. Przez komunikator Łuki usłyszały: – Eskadra Łuków, nareszcie mogę was poznać. Jestem komandor Lang- Bulf. Poddajcie się, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. – Łuk Jeden, chyba nie zamierzamy się poddać? – spytał Łuk Dwa. – Nie ma takiej opcji, Łuki wariant czternaście! – odpowiedział Or. Trzy myśliwce rozdzieliły się. Łuk Dwa poleciał w lewo, Trzy w prawo natomiast komandor Anger do góry. Eskadra TIE'ów została podzielona. Lang-Bulf udał się za Orem. Widać było, że obaj mają ogromne doświadczenie w pilotażu. Anger robił mnóstwo uników oraz doprowadzał do sytuacji, w których przeciwnicy sami się rozbijali. Aret był wściekły. Zwykle szło mu łatwiej. W końcu doszło do sytuacji, że został sam na sam z wrogiem. – Jesteś niezły Łuk Jeden, ale nie myśl sobie, mnie nie pokonasz tak, jak moich towarzyszy. – I nie mam takiego zamiaru. Zza pleców Lang-Bulfa wyłoniły się dwa myśliwce L-Wing. To byli Łuk Dwa i Trzy. Zdążyli pokonać już swoich wrogów. Rozpoczęli ostrzał Areta. Ten starał się jednak uciec, jednak po chwili został trafiony w skrzydło i uderzył o rozpadający się gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Defender III. – Dobra robota Łuki. Spójrzcie w prawo. Resztki floty zdołały nam utorować drogę, dlatego musimy się szybko ruszyć, jeśli chcemy brać udział w następnej bitwie. Rozdział XVI Ben Tano i będący pod jego przywództwem Dwunasty Legion Armii Sojuszu Południowych Systemów właśnie przedostawał się do największego miasta na księżycu Ielis. Ich celem były placówki Nowego Imperium, lecz mieszkańcy stawiali opór i często dochodziło do mordowania cywili. Do Bena podbiegło trzech żołnierzy. Będący po środku z nich powiedział: – Generale Tano, mamy transmisję od pułkownik Skywalker. – Dziękuję komandorze Hanson, nie odchodź jeszcze. Twój oddział Comando będzie mi potrzebny do wysadzenia akademii szturmowej. – Tak jest generale. Ben aktywował połączenie, ukazała mu się zmartwiona Ellen. – Mistrzu Tano, druga część floty została otoczona przez siły Imperialne i Mandaloriańskie. Nie mają szans. Jeśli chcemy przeżyć, będziemy musieli się wycofać z układu Eriadu. – To bardzo zła wiadomość, poinformuję o tym moich żołnierzy. Ben dezaktywował połączenie. Bardzo mu się nie podobało wycofanie wojsk, ale nie mieli innego wyboru. Nagle nad nim i oddziałem Comando przeleciały trzy myśliwce TIE. Ostrzelały większość będących w pobliżu ludzi. Tano odbił strzały, dlatego nic mu się nie stało. Statki wylądowały. Wyszło z nich dwóch pilotów i agent Praeventores z niebieskim mieczem świetlnym. Ben wiedział, kim jest owy przeciwnik. Wykrzyknął do komandora Hansona: – Glen, chodź mi tu pomóc, a wy Kaiser i Cosmo zajmijcie się rannymi! Praeventores odezwał się: – Możecie się poddać, lub skończyć swój żywot. – Nie myśl sobie Reaper, nie pokonasz nas! – A więc śmierć! Mężczyzna zaatakował Bena, z kolei piloci komandora Hansona. Glen szybko poradził sobie z jednym, drugi był jednak silniejszy. Uderzył go jednak głową w głowę i padł na ziemię, a wtedy komandor SPS wyciągnął blaster i pozbył się wroga. Spojrzał w stronę Bena i Krastera. Natychmiast zaczął strzelać do tego drugiego. Wyglądało to jak pojedynek na Bakurze, tyle że tym razem to Reaper walczył sam. Skrzyżowanie mieczy, strzał i ból po ranie z blastera, skrzyżowanie mieczy, strzał i ból po ranie z blastera i tak w kółko. Po pięciu trafieniach Hansona agent Praeventores nie miał już sił. Klęknął przed Benem i powiedział: – Być może wygrałeś ten pojedynek, ale prawdziwym zwycięzcą jestem ja i inni Sithowie. Kiedy wy będziecie walczyć, my odbudujemy potęgę i na gruzach Coruscant, Chandrili, Kryzooine i Peralii odbudujemy Imperium Sithów, a wy nawet nie będziecie mogli na to patrzeć, bo nie dożyjecie tej chwili! – Być może, ale ty też tego nie dożyjesz. – Nie zabijesz mnie, Jedi nie zabijają. – To fakt, komandorze Hanson. Kraster obrócił się. Glen trzymał już skierowany w niego blaster. Reaper otworzył jedynie usta ze zdziwienia, a chwilę potem jego ciało leżało martwe na ziemi. – Glen, zbierz swoich ludzi, odlatujemy z Ielis. – Tak jest generale. Cosmo, Kaiser, zabierzcie tylu rannych, ilu zdołacie i jazda do kanonierek! Rozdział XVII Ceris Vicks podążał w stronę gabinetu Aeotha Mandy, najważniejszego przywódcy armii Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. Gdy wszedł, zauważył że w pokoju stroi również Sattem Skywalker, Marszałek Senatu Trzeciej Republiki i przywódca świątyni Jedi na Chandrili. Chłopak przywitał się i usiadł naprzeciwko dwóch mężczyzn. – Dlaczego zostałem wezwany? – Jak zapewne wiesz, nasza porażka w układzie Eriadu spowodowała duże straty w wojskach. – powiedział Manda. – Ale wiemy, jak temu zaradzić. Zapewne słyszałeś o Straży Galaktycznej? – dodał Sattem. Chłopak pokiwał głową. Skywalker dokończył. – To dobrze. Ich wojska nie są ogromne, lecz wyjątkowo dobrze wyszkolone. To najlepsi żołnierze w galaktyce. Jeśli uda nam się ich nakłonić do walki przeciw Imperium i Mandalorianom uzupełnimy luki w naszych armiach. To zdecydowanie zwiększy nasze szanse na zwycięstwo. – Dobrze, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Sattem rzekł: – Każde państwo ma swoją kulturę. Straż Galaktyczna nie dopuści żadnego dyplomaty do ich przywódcy. Pozwolą tylko na wpuszczenie godnej mu osoby, czyli przywódcę innego państwa. Terra niestety nie może zostać wysłana na te rozmowy, ale Straż Galaktyczna dopuszcza również ewentualnie dziedzica, jeśli władca nie może się pojawić. Jako tako to ty jesteś dziedzicem Terry, więc możesz polecieć albo ty, albo twój młodszy brat, ale on raczej nie zna się na pertraktacjach. – Ja też nie znam się na nich najlepiej. – Ale na pewno nie jesteś gorszy od Bonuma. Twój prom czeka w porcie. Postaraj się o ten sojusz, bez niego, możemy wiele stracić. – dodał Aeoth. Rozdział XVIII Był wieczór. Tristain i Selethen siedzieli przy ognisku na Gheil. Od kilku dni nie widzieli Yuuzhan Vongów. Podejrzewali, że odlecieli oni z tej planety w poszukiwaniu innych, lepiej zamieszkanych. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia młody chłopak odezwał się: – Mistrzu Selethenie, może opowiedziałbyś mi coś o sobie? Zabilibyśmy czymś czas. – A o czym miałbym ci opowiedzieć? – O swoim życiu, o ludziach, których spotkałeś, o przygodach, które przeżyłeś. Żyjesz ponad pięć tysięcy lat. Mogłeś poznać Revana, Luke'a Skywalkera lub inną ważną postać. – Moje życie to służba Matce. Widziałem jak upadają wielkie rządy, czasami również te dobre. Całe życie starałem się, aby przechylić szalę na korzyść dobra, ale nie zawsze mi się to udawało. – Ty i Hajain jesteście długowieczni, zgadza się? – W pewnym sensie tak, jesteśmy Wysłannikami Mocy, będziemy żyć tak długo, jak długo świat będzie istniał, chyba że Matka zwolni nas ze służby. – To Matka może z was zrobić śmiertelników? – Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Widzisz, gdy Matka stworzyła Hajaina, powiedziała mi, że być może nadejdzie czas, kiedy da nam trzeciego Strażnika, który zastąpi mnie i Hajaina, a wtedy nasza Straż się zakończy i złączymy się z Mocą. – Trzeci? – Tak, trzeci. Plany Matki są nieznane nawet mnie, dlatego wiedzieć nie mogę, kto tym trzecim będzie. Tristain zamyślił się. Podejrzewał już, kto będzie, a raczej jest trzecim Wysłannikiem Mocy. Nie powiedział jednak o tym Selethenowi, lecz zmienił temat. – Znałeś jakiegoś Sitha? – Bardzo dużo. Kilku z nich jest obecnie w naszym zakonie, lecz nie martw się. Każdy z nich nawrócił się. Nikt nie rodzi się ani w pełni zły, ani w pełni dobry. Świat nie dzieli się na Sithów i Jedi. Każdy z nas ma bowiem mrok i światłość. – Rozumiem mistrzu Selethenie. – Tak więc, pytałeś czy znam jakiegoś Sitha. Było takich kilku, którzy wiele narozrabiali. Jednym z nich był Darth Mantis. Raz z nim walczyłem, cudem uszedłem z życiem. Był bardzo silny, ale choć wielokrotnie oszukiwał śmierć, czas zabrał i jego. – Mistrzu Selethenie, jestem lekko śpiący. Czy mógłbyś pełnić pierwszą wartę? – Dobrze Tristain, obudzę cię około drugiej. Rozdział XIX Ceris wylądował właśnie na Orton III. Był bez żadnej ochrony, aby nie wywołać niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Poza tym, sam umiał się bronić. Naprzeciw niemu pojawiło się trzech strażników. Jeden z nich powiedział: – Witamy na Orton III panie Vicks. Mamy zaprowadzić pana do Najwyższego Strażnika Mivera Vayera. – Mivera Vayera? Według moich informacji waszym przywódcą jest Sinja Vayer. – Niestety Sinja Vayer została otruta i zmarła, dlatego jej syn przejął rządy. center Mężczyźni zaprowadzili Cerisa do siedziby ich przywódcy. Tam na swoim tronie siedział już Miver Vayer, umięśniony mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. Kiedy zobaczył Vicksa wstał. – Witam w Straży Galaktycznej panie Vicks. Ceris liczył na to, że zwracając się do niego tytułem, zyska jego przychylność. – Witaj Najwyższy Strażniku Miverze Vayerze. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu niedawnej straty. W oczach Mivera pojawiły się świeczki. Ceris pomyślał, że być może ten facet wygląda jedynie groźnie, jednak z drugiej strony on też płakał po śmierci ojca. Mężczyzna usiadł spowrotem na tronie, po czym rzekł: – Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? – Sojusz Południowych Systemów i Trzecia Republika potrzebują twojej pomocy Najwyższy Strażniku Miverze Vayerze. – Dlaczego miałbym pomóc? – Jeśli pomożesz nam przezwyciężyć złowrogie Nowe Imperium i wspierające je Państwo Mandaloriańskie, po wojnie Trzecia Republika i Sojusz Południowych Systemów przekażą Straży Galaktycznej wysoką ilość kredytów, podarujemy wam też część naszych gwiezdnych niszczycieli oraz pozwolimy wam zagarnąć dla siebie tereny od Mandalory do Concord Down oraz otrzymacie eksklawę w postaci systemu Bastion oraz otaczających go terenów. Miver chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym spytał: – Powiedz mi chłopcze, dlaczego miałbym zdradzić Mandalorian, do których przecież należę? – Rozumiem twoją solidarność wobec korzeni, ale Straż Galaktyczna wiele zyska walcząc u naszego boku o słuszną sprawę. – Słuszną sprawę? – Chodzi mi o walkę ze złem, którym jest Nowe Imperium. – O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, jeszcze niedawno to południe było nazywane największym złem. – Tylko że my jako jedyni walczyliśmy z tym złem, pokonaliśmy je i stworzyliśmy nowy rząd. – Wiesz co chłopcze, twoja oferta mi się nie podoba, a szczerze mówiąc, to twoja gadka szmatka skłoniła mnie tylko do walki przeciw wam. Nie dość, że wasi sojusznicy z Trzeciej Republiki zabili mi matkę, to teraz jeszcze prosicie mnie o pomoc?! Mandalorianie trzymali się razem i trzymać się razem będą. Straże! Trzech strażników, którzy przyprowadzili Cerisa, rzuciło się teraz na niego. Pierwszemu z nich Vicks natychmiast odciął głowę, drugiego z kolei przebił mieczem. Trzeci jednak nie dał się tak łatwo i wytrącił mu miecz, po czym powalił go na ziemię. Ceris próbował wstać, ale strażnik zaczął go kopać w brzuch. Dostał tak dziesięć razy. Wijał się na podłodze z bólu. Miver wstał i wyjął swój pistolet. Najpierw strzelił w miecz leżący na ziemi i go zniszczył, a potem skierował go w stronę Jedi, lecz nim nacisnął spust powiedział: – Nigdy nie zdradzę ojczyzny. Rozdział XX Bonum siedział na parapecie okna w świątyni Jedi na Peralii od zewnętrznej strony. Często to robił gdy było mu smutno, dlatego kiedy Ellen go zobaczyła, nie zdziwiła się. Podeszła do niego i usiadła razem z nim. Nowa mistrzyni chłopca spytała: – Może chcesz pogadać? – Niby o czym? – O swojej stracie. Zabili ci ojca, być może również siostrę a teraz jeszcze zginął ci brat. To musi być dla ciebie wielki cios, dlatego powinieneś się komuś wyżalić. – Nie mam zamiaru. – Czemu? – Bo i tak nie zrozumiesz. – Zrozumiem cię bardzo dobrze, niedawno i ja straciłam kogoś bliskiego. W tym momencie Ellen myślała o Cecilu. Jej nowo narodzony brat został brutalnie zabity. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale chciała się zemścić na oprawcach jej małego braciszka. Z myśli wyrwał ją Bonum. – Teraz jestem jedynym mężczyzną w rodzinie. – Po pierwsze, jesteś jeszcze chłopcem, a po drugie, nie zapomniałeś o kimś? Bonum wiedział, że Ellen chodzi o Mikela. On sam za bardzo go nie znał. Uciekł z zakonu kiedy miał pięć lat, dlatego nie za wiele o nim zapamiętał. Nigdy też o niego wypytywał. Z lekką pogardą spytał: – Masz na myśli tego tchórza? – Tchórza? Chyba nie mówimy o tym samym Mikelu. Bonum lekko podniósł ton. – Mikel był i jest tchórzem. Uciekł z zakonu z byle powodu, ze strachu. – Takie jest twoje zdanie, lecz jest ono spowodowane tym, że nic o nim nie wiesz. Z trudnością przyznaję, że był najlepszy we wszystkim. Najlepszy w używaniu Mocy, w medytacjach, w walce mieczem, we wszystkim. Udowadniał to na każdym kroku. Był tak dobry, że tylko raz udało mi się go pokonać. Kilka dni później odszedł z zakonu. Na początku myślałam, że to przeze mnie, że przegrywając, pomyślał że zawiódł ojca, zawiódł siebie, ale myliłam się. Mikel odszedł z innego powodu, wybrał tą ścieżkę gdyż... – Dlaczego? Dlaczego odszedł? – Myślę, że to będzie dla ciebie dobrą motywacją. Jeśli zauważę, że robisz postępy, opowiem ci resztę historii. – Ale ja chcę się dowiedzieć! – Wiedz tyle, że pewnego dnia twój brat wróci. – Dlaczego tak uważasz? – Nie uważam, ja to czuję. Rozdział XXI Bastian szedł w stronę sali, w której miał spotkać się z Miverem Vayerem i Shootem Paige'em-Tarkinem. Obaj przywódcy swoich rządów specjalnie pofatygowali się, aby przylecieć na Kryzooine i omówić dalszą strategię. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, obaj mężczyźni już na niego czekali. "Chyba znowu się spóźniłem" - pomyślał król Mandalorian. Miver powiedział: – Witam króla Mandalorian! Miło mi znowu pana spotkać. – I wzajemnie. – Widzę, że panowie się już przywitali, dlatego może przejdźmy do interesów. – rzekł Shoot. – Zdecydowanie się zgadzam. – przytaknął Bastian. – Tak więc po ofensywie południowców i republikanów myślę, że czas abyśmy to my zaczęli atakować. – Zgadzam się. – powiedział Vayer. – Tak, właśnie dlatego tak bardzo nalegałem na spotkanie. Chciałbym, aby nasze wojska dokonały ataków na Sojusz Południowych Systemów, a konkretniej, na Peralię. – rzekł Paige-Tarkin. – Jest zbyt dobrze chroniona. – oznajmił Miver. – Tak, ale ja mam kogoś, kto przełamie ich obronę. W tym momencie do sali wszedł Albar DuQuesne. Bastian wiedział, że to właśnie on stał za planem obrony Eriadu, który okazał się sukcesem mimo przewagi przeciwnika. Shoot kontynuował: – To jest admirał DuQuesne, jeden z najlepszych w swoim fachu w naszych czasach. Myślę, że wiecie kim jest i co potrafi, dlatego zadam jedynie pytanie: czy zgodzicie się, aby to właśnie on dowodził wojskami w szarży na Peralię? – Tak. – powiedział z entuzjazmem Vayer. Bastian jedynie rzekł: – Obyś dowodził dobrze moimi ludźmi, bowiem nie zamierzam ich tracić. Rozdział XXII Ollia od kilku dni siedziała w celi. Otaczały ją srebrne ściany. Nie miała złych warunków. W pokoju było wygodne łóżko, łazienka, trzy posiłki na dzień, a nawet ograniczony dostęp do holonetu. Mimo to cały czas czuła się samotnie, gdyż z nikim od dawna nie rozmawiała. Jedynym głosem, który słyszała, od czasu uwięzienia, był głos strażnika mówiącego "smacznego" za każdym razem, gdy przekazywał jej jedzenie. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Ukazał jej się Bastian. Mężczyzna rzekł: – Bardzo przepraszam, ale zaszła pomyłka. Moi ludzie mieli panią skierować do apartamentu, nie do celi, dlatego proszę za mną panno Vicks. Kryze kłamał. Nie zaszła żadna pomyłka. Chłopak po prostu chciał zaimponować dziewczynie i się do niej zbliżyć. Liczył, że coś z tego będzie. center W apartamencie Bastian powiedział jej o śmierci Cerisa oraz o tym, że Bonum dostał się z powrotem na Peralię. Ollia nie wiedziała co myśleć. Z jednej strony jest zakładniczką i straciła starszego brata, z drugiej dostaje apartament a jej młodszy brat wraca do domu. Taka huśtawka emocji była dla niej czymś nowym. – Sama nie wiem, co mam myśleć. – Spokojnie, wszystko się na pewno jakoś ułoży. Jeśli wygramy wojnę, będę nalegał, aby Sojusz Południowych Systemów i Trzecia Republika zatrzymały część terenów, abyś miała do czego wracać. Na razie jesteś tutaj. Na Kryzooine jest bezpiecznie, wojna nas tu nie dosięgnie. – Czemu jesteś dla mnie taki miły? Jestem córką twojego wroga. Przez twoje zachowanie nie wiem, czy cię lubić, czy nienawidzić. – Być może twoja matka jest moim wrogiem na wojnie, ale mam dług wdzięczności wobec twojej rodziny. – Mojej? – Tak. Być może wydaje ci się to dziwne, w końcu Mandalorianie nie przepadają za Jedi od czasu zamachu na mojego ojca, ale ja nic do nich nigdy nie miałem. Moja matka też nie. – W takim razie czemu stoisz po stronie Nowego Imperium? – Nie wiem, być może dlatego, że tak doradziła mi rada, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to był dobry wybór. – Przypominasz mi trochę brata. – Cerisa? – Nie, Mikela. Bastian pomyślał, że to dobry moment na pocałunek, ale zawahał się, a gdy już się zdecydował, Ollia wstała. – Robi się późno, pójdę się położyć. Król Mandalorian pomyślał, że zmarnował szansę, ale mimo to był zadowolony z postępu. Rozdział XXIII Ellen szła na spotkanie z Aeothem Mandą oraz swoją matką. Nie wiedziała do końca, o co chodzi, jednak pewna była, że dotyczy to jednej z nadchodzących bitew. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi, w środku stał już Aeoth, Amorphilii jeszcze nie było. – Witaj pułkownik Skywalker. – Witam, dlaczego zostałam wezwana? – Ponieważ po bitwie o Eriadu będzie trzeba wszcząć plan B. – Jaki plan B? W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła prezydent Trzeciej Republiki i powiedziała: – Witaj córko i panie Manda. Ellen, razem z Aeothem i jego flotą polecisz na zachód, omijając tereny Imperium. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli zaatakować ich od tyłu. – Ale czy to nie zajmie zbyt dużo czasu i surowców? – spytała dziewczyna. – Mało prawdopodobne, nasze wyliczenia są bezbłędne. – odpowiedział Manda – Zabierzemy ze sobą trzydzieści niszczycieli typu Justice I, dziesięć Defenderów III oraz pięćdziesiąt krążowników MC380/b. To wystarczająca ilość okrętów, biorąc pod uwagę, że imperialni będą za bardzo zajęci walką na drugim froncie. – A co z ewentualnymi zagrożeniami, takimi jak niedobitki Cesarstwa, które uciekły w Nieznane Regiony i na które możemy się natknąć lub innymi potencjonalnymi zagrożeniami? – Niedobitki Cesarstwa Sithów na pewno zostały już wybite przez legiony imperialne lub zmarły z powodu braku dobrych warunków do życia. – rzekła Amorphilia – Jeśli mówiąc o innych potencjalnych zagrożeniach masz na myśli Yuuzhan Vongów, to nie zapominaj że większość z nich już nie żyje, a reszta trzyma z nami pokojowe stosunki. Poza tym pan Manda to doświadczony generał, dlatego poradzi sobie z ewentualnymi zagrożeniami. center Spotkanie się zakończyło, a Ellen szła w kierunku świątyni. Chciała pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi i swoim padawanem, gdyż miała odlecieć już jutro. Przy wejściu do świątyni usłyszała, że ktoś zza jej pleców krzyczy "Ellen!". Odwróciła się. W jej kierunku z promu biegła Amorphilia razem ze swoimi strażnikami. Lekko zdyszana powiedziała: – Ellen, chciałam żebyś wiedziała, że wcale nie chciałam, żebyś leciała na tą misję, ale Ben uparł się, że powinnaś wreszcie polecieć na jakąś misję bez nadzoru innego mistrza, bo w końcu jesteś już rycerzem. – Rozumiem. Mamo, trochę się boję. – Wiem, ale myślę, że lepiej że polecisz tam, niż masz uczestniczyć w bitwie na Antar IV. A i jeszcze jedno córuś. Pamiętaj że cię kocham. – Wiem mamo i ja ciebie też. Obie kobiety przytuliły się do siebie zupełnie tak, jakby to miało być ich ostatnie spotkanie. Rozdział XXIV Trzecia Republika, wspomagana przez niewielkie siły Sojuszu Południowych Systemów, zaatakowała system Antar, należący do Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Bastian Kryze i Xander Thanisson byli w pobliżu, dlatego czym prędzej przybyli nad Antar IV, gdzie toczyła się zażarta walka na lądzie. Król Mandalorian spytał dowódcę obrony orbitalnej: – Jak wygląda sytuacja, admirale? – Siły wroga powodują ogromne zniszczenia, jak na razie przegrywamy. Słysząc tą informację Bastian uznał, że musi wspomóc swoich ludzi swoją obecnością na polu bitwy. Wyszedł więc z mostku Regenta i udał się w stronę lądowiska. Widząc to Xander ruszył za nim. – Gdzie ty idziesz? Jest środek bitwy a ty wychodzisz z centrum dowodzenia? – Idę na lądowisko, nie po to mam podrasowanego MAF-a, żeby w takich chwilach stał bezczynnie. – Masz zamiar walczyć? A co jak cię zabiją? Nie zostawiłeś następnego... – Uwierz, nie dadzą mi rady. Widziałeś jak latam i znasz osiągi mojego nowego myśliwca. Dodaj to do siebie. Bastian pobiegł w stronę lądowiska, podczas gdy Xander stanął zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. W pewnym momencie jednak król odwrócił się i krzyknął: - Gdybym zginął to obejmiesz tron, dobra?! -Dobra! I chcę tą koszulkę w mitozaury! - Możesz wziąć, ale nie rób sobie zbytnich nadziei! center Król Mandalorian leciał już swoim Mandalorian Attack Fighterem. On i jego eskadra Eagle zestrzeliwali jeden myśliwiec po drugim. Przez komunikator Bastian usłyszał: – Widzę, że jest pan w formie, wasza wysokość. – W trakcie bitwy możesz zwracać się do mnie Eagle Jeden, Eagle Dwa. – Jak wolisz Eagle Jeden. Nagle pojawił się za nim i Eagle'm Dwa Or Anger, pilot armii SPS oraz jego astromech R8-F4. Mężczyzna zaczął strzelać do Eagle'a Dwa. Mimo uników pilot dostał i rozbił się. Widząc to Bastian uznał, że trafił na godnego siebie przeciwnika. Kiedy Anger namierzył jego, wykonał beczkę, jednak dzięki swojemu bystremu droidowi, Or trafił w cel. Król Mandalorian spadał razem ze swoim pojazdem. Czuł, że to jego koniec, ale wtedy pomyślał, że nie może tak zostawić swojego ludu i złapał za ster. Mimo ogromnych problemów udało mu się wylądować, lecz kiedy próbował wyjść kokpitu, poczuł mocne ukłucie w nogę. To było złamanie. Widząc, co dzieje się na zewnątrz uznał, że w takim stanie bezpieczniej będzie zostać w pozostałościach myśliwca. center W tym samym czasie na mostku Regenta jeden z oficerów powiedział do Xandera: – Panie Thanisson, statek króla Kryze'a rozbił się. – Jak to? Jakim cudem?! – Król jest nadal w kokpicie i nasze skanery wskazują, że żyje. – No to na co, do cholery jasnej, jeszcze czekacie? Przygotować kanonierkę! center Xander leciał w kanonierce razem z kilkoma żołnierzami. Cały czas starał się myśleć, że Bastian wyjdzie z tego cało, choć sam nie dokońca w to wierzył. Przerażała go myśl, że może stracić najlepszego przyjaciela i do tego swojego króla. Bardziej jednak bał się, co będzie w wypadku najgorszego. Bastian wyznaczył go swoim ewentualnym następcą, a wiadomo było, że przynajmniej część jego kuzynów będzie temu przeciwnych. Wolał nie myśleć, co mogłoby się wtedy dziać. Statek nareszcie wylądował. Drzwi się otworzyły i zarówno Xander, jak i żołnierze pobiegli w stronę kokpitu. Otworzyli go, a w środku leżał ranny król Kryze. – Nareszcie jesteście, chwilę na was się czekało. – Teraz to lepiej nie żartuj. Już nigdy nie polecisz w trakcie bitwy, jasne? – Jasne. Thanisson wziął kolegę i pomógł mu iść, pozwalając mu opierać się na nim. Nagle jeden z myśliwców strzelił prosto w kanonierkę, którą przylecieli. Ta rozpadła się. Większość żołnierzy została zmiażdżona przez odłamki, inni zostali zabici przez nadchodzących żołnierzy. Widząc to Xander uznał, że najbezpieczniej będzie w tutejszych lasach. Natychmiast udał się w ich stronę, licząc, że nie spotka tam żadnej z tutejszych bestii. Rozdział XXV Ellen była na magmowej planecie. Niebo było czerwono-żółte. W oddali zobaczyła kilku ludzi leżących na ziemi. Nie wiedząc, jak się tu znalazła postanowiła ich o to spytać. Kiedy się przybliżyła, zauważyła, że są to jedynie przecięte mieczem świetlnym ciała piątki ludzi. Kiedy baczniej przyjrzała się pierwszemu z nich, rozpoznała go. To był król Mandalorian Bastian Kryze. Obok niego leżały ciała Shoota Paige'a-Tarkina, Mivera Vayera, Kylera Kaasa i Terry Vicks. Wszyscy byli przywódcami obecnych mocarstw, ale nie było tu jej matki. Wtedy usłyszała za sobą szelest. Natychmiast się obróciła. Stał za nią ubrany w biały strój mężczyzna. Po ubiorze Ellen wywnioskowała, że to Strażnik Równowagi. Mężczyzna podniósł rękę. Dziewczyna była zszokowana tym, co trzymał w ręce, a mianowicie głową Amorphilii Pellaeon. Chciała wyjąć miecz i pomścić rodzicielkę, ale nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Mężczyzna wyjął swój podwójny miecz świetlny i zaatakował bezbronną Ellen żółtą klingą... center Dziewczyna obudziła się. Zrozumiała, że to był jedynie koszmar, ale jego realistyczność była zbyt wielka. "Może to była wizja?" - pomyślała. Jej rozważania przerwał komandor Ventui, który wbiegł do jej pokoju. – Pułkownik Skywalker! Nasza flota została zaatakowana! – Przez kogo? Nowe Imperium nie powinno mieć tu wojsk. – Przez Atron. Ellen chwilę pomyślała. Przywódca Atronu, Kyler Kaas, pojawił się w jej śnie. "Wygląda na to, że to nie tylko koszmar" - pomyślała. – Pułkownik Skywalker nie ma czasu! – Nie ma czasu na co? – Na myślenie! Atron zniszczył już większość z naszych statków! – Ale jakim cudem? Przecież pan Manda to świetny strateg. – Może i świetny, ale Atron ma trzy razy więcej okrętów. Wygląda na to, że przygotowywali się na wojnę już od kilku lat. Panno Skywalker, musimy uciekać, Tumsa nie wytrzyma długo, proszę za mną. Ellen nie wiedziała nadal do końca, o co chodzi. Przecież nie mogła przespać całej bitwy, a jednak jakimś cudem to jej się udało. "Wygląda na to, że ta wizja jest ważna" - pomyślała. center Ellen i komandor Ventui dotarli do kapsuł. Tumsa Aeotha Mandy już nie wytrzymywała, ostrzał ze strony wroga był zbyt silny. Przy ostatniej kapsule stał sam Aeoth i jeden z żołnierzy. – Nareszcie! Szybko wchodźcie! W ostatniej chwili czwórce ludzi udało się uciec, jednak kiedy już myśleli, że wyszli z opresji, jeden z okrętów Atronu użył promienia ściągającego i złapał ich. center Z kajdankami na rękach Ellen, komandor Ventui, Aeoth Manda i jeden z żołnierzy klęczeli przez przeciwnikami. Naprzeciw nim wyszła dwójka ludzi. Po ubiorze widać było, że mają wysoką rangę w Atronie. Jeden z nich powiedział: – Witajcie, nazywam się Qrastian Ntras, jestem głównodowodzącym tej armady. Może się nam przedstawicie. – Chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby. – powiedział drugi z nich – Ten to Aeoth Manda, przywódca sił zbrojnych południowców, a przy tej dziewczynie znaleziono miecz świetlny. Ten wygląda na komandora, a ten ostatni to zwykły żołnierz. – Nazywam się Grand i zapamiętaj to sobie! – powiedział żołnierz. – Neibon, zabierz ich do celi, ale pana Mandę daj do oddzielnej, oddamy go SPS. Południowcy nie są naszymi wrogami, a Kyler nie chce robić sobie przeciwników. Rozdział XXVI Minęły już dwa dni, od kiedy Xander i Bastian uciekli do dżungli na Antar IV. Niestety nie udało im się za wiele upolować. Nie mieli broni palnej, tylko jeden granat gazowy, którego użycie było zagrożeniem nie tylko dla ich przeciwnika, ale również dla nich. Thanisson ostrzył kij przy pomocy kamienia, a Kryze leżał na kłodzie. Noga bolała go coraz bardziej, od kiedy ją złamał. Xander miał świadomość tego, że jeśli jego przyjaciel nie otrzyma pomocy lekarskiej, może nawet umrzeć. – To jak, masz jakiś pomysł? – spytał regent Najwyższego Porządku. – Zwykle to raczej ty jesteś ten łebski. – Tak, ale dzisiaj nie mój dzień. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że bitwa wciąż trwa. – Republikanie są twardzi, mieli dobry plan ataku. Gdyby mieli odpowiednie wsparcie od południowców, nie mielibyśmy szans. Dobrze, że jeszcze się nie otrząsneli po bitwie o Eriadu. Nagle po dżungli rozległ się wielki ryk. Król Mandalorian od razu wiedział, co za stworzenie go wydało. – Rancor. – wydusił Bastian. – Rancor na Antar? Niemożliwe. – odpowiedział Xander. – Tak, ale czy słyszałeś o handlu rancorami? Ponoć szlak przemytników przechodzi właśnie niedaleko Antar. Może republikanie rozwalili jeden z statków szmuglerów, uznając go za wroga, a ten rozbił się tutaj i rancor się wydostał. – Brzmi sensownie, ale jeśli to co mówisz to prawda, to mamy przerąbane. Nie pokonamy rancora ostrym kijem i granatem gazowym. – Chyba nie będziemy mieli wyboru. Jeśli dobrze rzucimy kijem, możemy mu rozwalić oko, a wtedy on zacznie krzyczeć z bólu. Można by wtedy wrzucić granat do jego paszczy. – Widzę, że dziś masz swój dzień, ale ty nie możesz walczyć, będę musiał sam go pokonać. – Mogę przecież pomóc! – Siedź tu i czekaj na mój powrót. Chociaż nie, możesz się przydać. center Xander skradał się w dżungli w poszukiwaniu bestii. Wokół niego panowała cisza, aż zbytnia cisza. Nagle, przed oczami Thanissona, pojawiła się brązowa ręka potwora. Mężczyzna zaczął ucieczkę w stronę swojego siedliska. Tuż za nim podążała bestia. Po chwili ukazał im się ledwo stojący Bastian z kijem. Rzucił go prosto w oko rancora. Monstrum zaczęło ryczeć. Wtedy Xander wyjął granat i rzucił w paszczę potwora. Po chwili ten leżał na ziemi. – Udało ci się Bastian! – Nie, nam się udało. Nagle rancor wstał i złapał stojącego do niego tyłem Thanissona. Przerażony Kryze nie wiedział co zrobić, nie miał już bowiem żadnej broni. Bestia już miała pożreć regenta Najwyższego Porządku, kiedy pojawiła się kanonierka, która zaczęła strzelać do potwora. Ten nie wytrzymał i zginął, a Xander lekko poturbowany spadł na ziemię. Kiedy Bastian pomagał wstać przyjacielowi, z statku wyszedł Miver Vayer i kilku jego żołnierzy. – Nareszcie pana znaleźliśmy panie Kryze. – Jak się wam to udało? – spytał Thanisson. – Straż Galaktyczna ma swoje sposoby. Bitwa została zakończona, siły Trzeciej Republiki postanowiły się wycofać. Rozdział XXVII Selethen i Tristain, skryci w zaroślach, obserwowali ostatnich na Gheil Yuuzhan Vongów. Była to dla nich prawdopodobnie jedyna szansa, by dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim przeciwniku, między innymi czy mają armię, czy to jedynie grupa buntowników. Poza tym zabili trzech Strażników oraz tutejszy patrol, dlatego Selethen chciał ich ukarać więzieniem, gdyż jako Strażnik Równowagi był przeciwny wymierzaniu śmierci. Vongów było trzech, jeden gruby, drugi wysoki a trzeci niski i dobrze zbudowany. – Słuchaj Tristain, myślę, że tego grubasa będzie najłatwiej złapać. – Też tak sądzę, ale co zrobimy z resztą? – Postaraj się ich ogłuszyć, jeśli to ci się nie uda, pozwalam ci ich zabić w swojej obronie. – Jak każesz mistrzu. Obaj mężczyźni wyskoczyli z zarośli. Tristain rzucił się na wysokiego, Selethen zajął się grubym i niskim. Wbrew pozorom, otyły przeciwnik okazał się najtrudniejszy, dlatego mistrz Strażników musiał cofnąć się do obrony. Odepchnął Mocą najmniejszego wroga, a następnie wbił swoją białą klingę w brzuch spaślaka. W tym czasie Tristain zdążył pozbawić głowy wysokiego Vonga. Podszedł więc do Selethena. – Mistrzu, przepraszam, ale mój przeciwnik zmusił mnie do... Nagle przez brzuch chłopaka przebiła się Yuuzhan Vongańskie ostrze. Nie byłó ratunku, Tristain opadł na ziemię. Zza niego wyłonił się niski Vong, którego wcześniej Selethen odepchnął Mocą. Wściekły ogłuszył przeciwnika i zabrał go ze sobą. center Kiedy Vong się obudził, był przywiązany do drzewa. Selethen przed nim stał. – Masz szczęście, że potrzebuję twoich odpowiedzi. Wiem, że umiecie mówić po naszemu, dlatego gadaj, dlaczego atakujecie planety i ilu was jest! – Tego się nigdy nie dowiesz. – Jeśli nie chcesz skończyć jak twoi koledzy, to lepiej mów! – Nigdy! – W takim razie, oby Matka mi wybaczyła... Selethen wyciągnął rękę do przeciwnika i zaczął go razić piorunami. Vong ryczał z bólu. Po chwili wykrzyczał: – Powiem wszystko, tylko przestań!!! Mistrz Strażników natychmiast opuścił rękę. Czynienie cierpienia innym nie dawało mu żadnej satysfakcji. – Wiesz, co to wojna cremleviańska? – Tak, słyszałem o niej. – Wojna ta zniszczyła nasze dorobki, nasze planety, naszą galaktykę. Podzieliliśmy się podczas niej. Jedni stali po stronie Yo'ganda, inni dołączyli do Stenga. Yo'gand wygrał, a ludzie Stenga zostali wygnani. Później potomkowie ludzi Yo'ganda was zaatakowali, ale my, potomkowie ludzi Stenga czekaliśmy i zbieraliśmy siły. – Czyli nie jesteście tymi Vongami, którzy zaatakowali nas ponad trzysta lat temu? – Tak. Selethen już wszystko zrozumiał. Podniósł miecz i opuścił go, przecinając liny, którymi związał Vonga. – Uwalniasz mnie? – Dowiedziałem się, czego chciałem, ale nie licz, że ci pomogę. Tutejsza dżungla jest zabójcza i prawdopodobnie w niej zginiesz, ale o tym Matka zadecyduje, nie ja. Idź już, zanim zmienię zdanie. Vong uciekł w swoją stronę, a Selethen zaczął kopać grób dla Tristaina. Rozdział XXVIII Neibon Haramon wszedł właśnie do pokoju Qrastiana, kiedy ten oglądał miecz świetlny Ellen. Mężczyzna był lekko zdyszany, co dla Ntrasa oznaczało to, że informacje, które ma mu przekazać jego komandor są ważne. – Generale Ntras, zaatakowano nas! – Ale kto? Przecież rozgromiliśmy już siły Trzeciej Republiki i Sojuszu Południowych... – To Yuuzhan Vongowie! – Vongowie, ale jak? center W tym samym czasie Ellen, Grand i komandor Ventui zastanawiali się, jak mogą się wydostać z celi. – A może użyjesz Mocy pułkownik Skywalker? – spytał Grand. – Myślisz że to takie łatwe. Jeszcze kiedyś Jedi mogli coś takiego zrobić, ale dziś wszyscy mają już specjalne cele dla wrażliwych na Moc. Nie ma takiej opcji, by się w ten sposób wydostać. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Nagle cały statek zaczął się trząść i cała energia z okrętu znikła. Drzwi ich więzienia otworzyły się. – Szybko, idziemy! Trzeba znaleźć pana Mandę! – powiedział Ventui. – Tu jestem! – wykrzyknął wybiegający zza rogu Aeoth. – Cały statek jest pozbawiony energii, ale jak to się stało? – Nie wiem, ale cieszmy się, że mamy szansę się uwolnić, a teraz biegiem do hangaru. – powiedziała Ellen. center Qrastian i Neibon biegli w stronę hangaru. Haramon rzekł: – Nie do wiary, że Vongowie tak łatwo nas pokonali! – Jak widać, byli dobrze przygotowani do bitwy. Kyler nie będzie zadowolony. – Bardziej bym się przejmował Vongami. Mężczyźni dobiegli do swojego celu, jednak od razu spostrzegli, że wszystkie statki są zniszczone. Widząc stres w oczach kolegi Ntras powiedział: – Spokojnie, są jeszcze kapsuły. Po drugiej stronie hangaru pojawili się byli więźniowie Atronu. Ellen od razu użyła Mocy i przyciągnęła swój miecz świetlny z ręki Qrastiana do siebie. Niebon wyjął blaster i zaczął strzelać. Szybko trafił Granda, który od razu padł na ziemię. Widząc to Aeoth wziął jego broń i dołączył się do walki. Skywalker rozpoczęła szarżę na Ntrasa. Ten jednak wykonał unik i uszedł z życiem. Wyjął swój pistolet i rozpoczął ostrzał w kierunku dziewczyny. W tym czasie Neibon zdążył zabić już komandora Ventui'ego. Wycelował broń w stronę Aeotha i powiedział: – Poddaj się, nie chcemy twojej śmierci. – A to szkoda, bo ja mam na odwrót. Manda rzucił granat w kierunku Haramona, lecz nim ten wybuchł, zdążył trafić w głowę oficera Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. Detonator zabił Neibona oraz odrzucił Qrastiana na tyle mocno, że uderzył o ścianę i zemdlał. Widząc, że wróg nie może się obronić Ellen chciała wykonać ostatni cios, lecz gdy podniosła miecz, ktoś przy pomocy Mocy zatrzymał jej ręce w górze, a następnie odepchnął ją w bok. Przytwierdzona do ściany dziewczyna spojrzała na przeciwnika i od razu go rozpoznała. To był człowiek w masce, którego widziała w wizji, człowiek, który zabił w niej przywódców wszystkich mocarstw, w tym jej matkę. Jednak mimo to czuła w nim coś znajomego i dobrego. Mężczyzna wysunął ku niej rękę i powiedział: – Potrzebuję was oboje. Skywalker złapała go za rękę, a on pomógł jej wstać. Mężczyzna pokazał jej ręką na swój pojazd. – Idź na mój statek Ellen. – Zaraz, skąd znasz moje imię? – Teraz to nieistotne, idź szybko. – Ale kim ty jesteś? – Maveth. Dziewczyna pobiegła do statku i zasiadła w sterowni, natomiast Maveth wziął na ręce nieprzytomnego Qrastiana i zabrał go do swojego pojazdu. Rozdział XXIX Bonum obudził się na ulicy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak tu trafił. Nagle zza pleców usłyszał damski głos: – Bonumie. Obrócił się. Stała za nim emanująca światłem biała kobieta. Chłopiec spytał: – Kim jesteś? – Jestem Matką Mocy, jedną z Jedynych. Zapewne twój ojciec ci o mnie opowiadał. – Tak, mówił mi o tobie. Skoro cię widzę, to musi być wizja. – Widzę, że jesteś bardzo bystrym chłopcem. Zgadza się to wizja przeszłości. Chciałam ci coś pokazać. – Ale co? – Za chwilę się dowiesz. Bonum spojrzał w stronę, w którą patrzyła Matka. Zobaczył czwórkę mężczyzn oraz kilku mandaloriańskich strażników. Od razu rozpoznał wśród nich swojego ojca oraz obecnego króla Mandalorian Bastiana Kryze'a, jednak nie miał pojęcia kim jest nastoletnie chłopiec, ani dojrzały mężczyzna. Rage odezwał się: – Liczę, że rozmowy dyplomatyczne powiodły się królu Kryze. – Tak, cieszę się z kolejnego paktu z Sojuszem Południowych Systemów i mów mi Felix, przecież jesteśmy czymś więcej nim tylko sojusznikami. Czy jednak moi gwardziści nie są wystarczającą ochroną dla mnie? – Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Nagle zza rogu wyłoniło się czterech zamaskowanych i uzbrojonych ludzi. Rage od razu wyjął swój zielony miecz świetlny i ruszył na nich, mówiąc: – Mikel, chroń króla i księcia! Ja zajmę się nimi. Bonum już zrozumiał, po co Matka pokazuje mu tę wizję. Nic nie wiedział o swoim najstarszym bracie, poza tym, że uciekł w wieku szesnastu lat. Mikel i strażnicy zabrali Felixa i Bastiana do promu kosmicznego i odlecieli. Ówczesny król Mandalorian poklepał Mikela po ramieniu i rzekł: – Uff, było blisko, spokojnie chłopcze, twój ojciec na pewno już rozprawił się z tymi zamachowcami. Nagle przez sufit przebiła się czerwona klinga. Gwardziści natychmiast dobyli broni i kazali cofnąć się Kryze'om. Sith na dachu wyciął dziurę i zeskoczył do środka. To był Darth Benennvol. Bez problemu zabił obu strażników. Wtedy rzucił się na niego Mikel, co zszokowało Bonuma. Przecież był jeszcze padawanem, a Benennvol najgroźniejszym Sithem tych czasów. Król Mandalorian powiedział synowi: – Idź odblokować zamek do pomieszczenia obok, już! Bastian natychmiast wykonał polecenie, ale jak się okazało, zamek był uszkodzony, dlatego książę Mandalorian wyjął swój biały crossguard i zaczął wycinać otwór. Tymczasem Mikel po kilku skrzyżowaniach miecza został odepchnięty Mocą przez Benennvola prosto w ścianę i zemdlał. Sith zaatakował więc swój główny cel - Felixa Kryze'a, jednak ten zdążył wyjąć swojego białego crossguarda, zablokował cios i przeszedł do ofensywy. Po zachowaniu Benennvola widać było, że nie spodziewał się takich umiejętności u króla Mandalorian, jednak po trzech skrzyżowaniach kling wyjął swoje shoto i przebił brzuch przeciwnika. W tym momencie Mikel właśnie się ocknął i ponownie, tym razem agresywniej zaatakował Sitha. Bastian natomiast przerwał cięcie i podbiegł do ledwie żywego ojca. – Tato! – Synu, dokończ szkolenie w Mocy i przekaż matce, że ją kocham. – Felix wyjął mroczny miecz, który od wieków był przekazywany z rąk jednego Kryze'a do drugiego, i dał go Bastianowi – Idź i rządź naszym ludem. Mężczyzna zginął. Benennvol zdążył na chwilę odepchnąć Vicksa i rzucił się na księcia, chcąc zakończyć dynastię Kryze'ów. Wtedy Bonum spojrzał na Mikela. Nie miał już niebieskich oczu, tylko żółte, takie, jakie miały osoby powiązane z ciemną stroną. Nastolatek wyciągnął obie ręce przed siebie i przy użyciu Mocy rozsadził cały statek na kawałki. Benennvol, Bastian, Mikel i ciała poległych w walce zaczęli spadać z wysokości. Sith jednak złapał się statku, który po niego przyleciał. Mikel wyciągnął ręce ku Bastianowi i przyciągnął go do siebie. To samo zrobił z ciałem Felixa. Kiedy byli tuż przy ziemi użył odrzutu Mocy i bezpiecznie wylądował na dachu jednego z budynków, ale wtedy spadł na nich ogromny odłamek statku. Vicks cudem go zatrzymał w powietrzu i odrzucił. Padawan spojrzał na księcia Mandalorian i rzekł: – Ludzie nie mogą dowiedzieć się o tym, że zawiodłem. Przysięgnij, że nikt się o tym nie dowie, przysięgnij, że powiesz wszystkim że zginąłem w walce, że poświęciłem swoje życie. Inaczej, mandalorianie oskarżą Jedi o niedopełnienie obowiązków, to może zakończyć się nawet konfliktem zbrojnym. – Może i masz rację, ale ty żyjesz i jesteś. Musiałbyś uciec daleko stąd, aby to wyglądało realistycznie. – Tak też zrobię. center Obraz wokół zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawiła się czarna przestrzeń. – Ale skoro Bastian powiedział wszystkim, że Mikel zginął, to skąd wiemy, że uciekł? – Ponieważ twój ojciec wyczułby takie zakłócenie w Mocy, jak śmierć Mikela. Poza tym twoja siostra widziała, jak się pakował. – Rozumiem, ale dlaczego mi to pokazałaś, mam z tego wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski? – Chciałam ci pokazać, kim był twój brat, ponieważ on wraca i ma zamiar dokończyć twoje szkolenie. Rozdział XXX Kyler siedział w swojej komnacie. Powoli zaczynało mu się nudzić ciągłe siedzenie na okręcie zamiast walki na ziemi z wrogami. "Każdego dopada starość, zwłaszcza, jeśli ma się już ponad trzysta pięćdziesiąt lat" - myślał. Zastanawiały go poczynania jego generałów, zwłaszcza Qrastiana, któremu powierzył dość dużą część swojej floty, jednak ten plan tego wymagał. Mężczyzna podparł głowę ręką, której łokieć położył na biurku. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł jeden z niższych oficerów Atronu. Kyler natychmiast usiadł prosto. – Panie Kaas, przynoszę wieści z bitew. – Słucham zatem. – Nasz atak na Nowe Imperium na Triton's Den się nie powiódł, udało nam się przebić przez Moat Guardian, ale dalej trafiliśmy na jeszcze większy opór i ponieśliśmy klęskę, udało nam się jednak wygrać w Final Heat. – A Trzecia Republika? – Próba przejęcia Serenno się nie powiodła. – Niech to szlag! Powiedz przynajmniej, że Qrastian rozpoczął atak zza pleców. – Właściwie, to jeśli chodzi o generała Ntrasa, mam złe wieści. – oficer był mocno poddenerwowany, bał się bowiem,że Kyler w swoim gniewie wyżyje się na najbliższej osobie – Naprawdę nie wiemy co się stało, tylko tyle że pokonaliśmy po drodze siły Trzeciej Republiki, ale wtedy pojawiły się jakieś dziwne statki i straciliśmy z nimi łączność. – Czyli co?! – spytał ze wściekłością w oczach Kyler. – Czyli najprawdopodobniej zginęli, w najgorszym wypadku generał Ntras zdradził i sformował własną organizację militarną. Kyler zaczął głośno oddychać i machnął ręką oficerowi na znak, że ma natychmiast wyjść. Spojrzał na holomapę. Popatrzył na szarżę Nowego Imperium na SPS, którą niedawno zaczęli. Svivren, Surabi 7 i kilka innych systemów musiało się ugiąć przed atakiem imperialnych żołnierzy i wtedy to zauważył. Tu nie chodziło o standardowe posuwanie frontu w kierunku przeciwnika i zdobywanie kolejnych planet, tylko o utorowanie sobie drogi. Kyler tylko powiedział do siebie na głos. – Peralia. Rozdział XXXI Maveth siedział za sterami małego frachtowca. Od kiedy uratował Ellen i Qrastiana minął dzień. Atroński generał nadal leżał nieprzytomny, natomiast młoda mistrzyni Jedi odpoczywała w swojej kajucie, przez co Maveth nie mógł zdjąć maski. Bał się, że jego dawna koleżanka go pozna, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że wiedziała kim jest, od kiedy wziął na swoje barki lekko poturbowanego Ntrasa. Kiedy tak rozmyślał, otworzyły się za nim drzwi. Do sterowni weszła pułkownik Skywalker. Maveth siedząc do niej tyłem spytał się: – Ty wiesz? – Tak, poczułam to. – To mój spory problem, zbyt duże stężenie midichlorianów. Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której obydwoje zastanawiali się, co mogą sobie powiedzieć. Pierwsza odezwała się dziewczyna: – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć przed czym prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsza osoba w galaktyce ucieka? – Przed przeznaczeniem. – Przed czym? – Kiedy walczyłem z Benennvolem, a on mnie ogłuszył, ujrzałem wizje. Śmierć, gruzy, płomienie, wszystko to by dotknęła całą galaktykę, gdybym nie zniknął, ale jak widać przeznaczenia nie da się oszukać. Wojna i tak dotknęła galaktykę, a do tego jeszcze Yuuzhan Vongowie. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Qrastian, który natychmiast spytał: – Vongowie? O co ci chodzi? – Pozwólcie, że wam wszystko opowiem... center – ... i wtedy zobaczyłem statki Vongów i Atronu. Poczułem również obecność Jedi, dlatego ruszyłem z pomocą. Tak was uratowałem i znaleźliśmy się tu. Statek wyłonił się z nadprzestrzeni, a oczom Mavetha, Qrastiana i Ellen ukazał się Dantaar. – Jesteśmy na miejscu, to jest Dantaar, siedziba Strażników Równowagi. Na razie rządzą tam Hajain i Regen, ale to powinno się niedługo zmienić, jak już polecę ze wsparciem po Selethena i Tristaina. W każdym razie powinni was tu przyjąć w miarę miło, ale szybko to wy Dantaar nie opuścicie. Mamy statki głównie na partole, a ten pewnie użyją, żeby polecieć po Selethena, więc na jakiś czas tu zostaniecie. center Trójka ludzi wyszła ze statku. Naprzeciw nim wyszedł Regen i Hajain. Ten pierwszy spytał: – Gdzie Selethen i inni i co to za jedni Maveth?! – Pozwólcie, że wam to wytłumaczę... Rozdział XXXII Zrozpaczona Amorphilia siedziała na kanapie w swoim apartamencie na Chandrili, popijając kolejny kieliszek onderońskiego wina. Jak na ironię piła wytwór swoich przeciwników, jednak musiała przyznać, że onderończycy znali się na tworzeniu trunków. Kobieta była załamana po tym, jak poinformowano ją o zniszczeniu floty, dowodzonej przez Aeotha Mandę i jej córkę. Chciała zatopić swój smutek w kolejnych kieliszkach. Nagle do domu wszedł jej ukochany mąż Sattem Skywalker. Widząc żonę ledwie żywą na kanapie oraz trzy butelki wina na stole, od razu zorientował się o co chodzi. On też był przybity utratą córki, ale wiedział, że Amorphilia mogła czuć się gorzej, gdyż ona wyraziła zgodę na udział Ellen w tej misji. Mężczyzna natychmiast wyrwał żonie kieliszek z ręki i spytał ze zdenerwowaniem: – Co ty wyprawiasz? Pijana Prezydent Trzeciej Republiki wstała. – Że ja? – Tak ty! – A jak myślisz, piję sobie. Dawno się tak nie rozerwałam. – Żartujesz sobie? Pijesz kiedy za oknem toczy się jedna z największych wojen w historii?! – Spokojnie, wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Kobieta chciała odwrócić się do męża plecami i iść do siebie, aby móc pić dalej w spokoju, jednak potknęła się przez zbyt dużą ilość alkoholu. – Po kontrolą mówisz? Rozumiem, że jesteś załamana, ja też jestem. Straciliśmy córkę, a jeszcze wcześniej syna, ale musimy być twardzi i dawać ludziom przykład. Amorphilia nagle spoważniała. – Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Mogłam uratować Cecila, ale się spóźniłam. Mogłam szybciej wrócić do domu, ale oczywiście dziennikarze chcieli wywiadu na już w sprawie Rage'a, a ja nie mogłam im odmówić. Gdybym od razu poszła do domu i z nimi nie gadała, może zdążyłabym przed tym cholernym Praeventores! – Nie wiedziałaś, że to mogło się stać... – Ale historia się powtarza z Ellen. To też moja wina. Jak mam władać państwem, skoro nie umiem utrzymać przy życiu własnych dzieci? Sattem przytulił ją do siebie i usiedli na kanapie. Amorphilia zaczęła płakać. To nie był częsty widok. Była silną kobietą, ale dziś nie mogła się powstrzymać. – Słuchaj kochanie, rozumiem jak się czujesz, ale Ellen na pewno by nie chciała, abyś się poddała. Poza tym, nie wiemy czy nie żyje. Mogła uciec kapsułą ratunkową albo ktoś przybył jej na ratunek. – A jeśli nie? – W takim razie umarła i nic już na to nie poradzimy, ale możemy dokończyć to, za co zginęła. Niech jej poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Idź teraz spać, musisz wytrzeźwieć, jutro kolejna konferencja, a nie można pozwolić, żeby skorumpowani politycy zastąpili nasze miejsca w senacie. Amorphilia posłuchała męża i poszła do łóżka, podczas gdy on włączył transmisje w holonecie. Zamknęła oczy na chwilę, a gdy je spowrotem otworzyła, ujrzała świecącą białym światłem kobietę. Pellaeon wiedziała, kim ona jest, dlatego natychmiast się pokłoniła. – Nie musisz się kłaniać, wstań. – Dlaczego do mnie przybyłaś Matko? Zza Matki wybiegł mały chłopiec. Amorphilii wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Po chwili zrozumiała, że to jej Cecil. – Twój syn nie żyje już w waszym świecie, jednak wiedz, że w moim królestwie jest mu dobrze. – A Ellen? – Ellen nadal jest w twoim świecie i ma się dobrze. Jednemu z moich wyznawców udało się ją uratować. Nie szukaj jej jednak. Ona sama do ciebie przyjdzie, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, ale wybór, po której stronie stanie, będzie należał wyłącznie do niej. – Czemu Ellen miałaby dołączać do Mandalorian, Imperium czy Atronu? Nagle wszystko wokół zniknęło. Amorphilia się obudziła, lecz nadal nic nie rozumiała. Rozdział XXXIII Bastian szedł w stronę apartamentu Ollii. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu się z nią widywał. Wiedział, że dziewczyna czuje się tutaj obco, w końcu była zakładnikiem, ale Kryze nie był tyranem. Poza tym Ollia mu się bardzo podobała. Czasami śnił w nocy, że on i ona są małżeństwem, a wojna nie ma miejsca. Były to piękne sny, lecz oderwane od rzeczywistości. Wiedział również, że nie powinien się z nią spoufalać. Jest w końcu królem, a ona córką wroga, lecz gdyby wszystko było takie proste, świat wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej. Otworzył drzwi. Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie i czytała "Historię i kulturę Mandalorian", co bardzo ucieszyło króla Mandalorian. – Widzę, że zagłębiasz się w historię mojego ludu. Nie odrywając nosa od książki dziewczyna odpowiedziała: – Chciałam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o was, poznać wasze mocne i słabe strony. – Nadal chcesz z nami walczyć? – A czy mam inny wybór? Jestem córką premier SPS, twojego wroga. Straż Galaktyczna zabiła mi brata, a Nowe Imperium ojca. Jak na razie Państwo Mandaloriańskie w zachowaniu wygląda przy nich jak Gizka przy Rancorze, przynajmniej w moich oczach. – Rozumiem, że ubolewasz nad stratami w rodzinie. Gdy mój ojciec zginął, bardzo pragnąłem zemścić się na jego oprawcy. Ollia odłożyła książkę i ze strachem powiedziała: – Benennvol... – Tak, Darth Benennvol, najsprytniejszy i najniebezpieczniejszy Sith naszych czasów. O mało i mnie nie pozbawił życia, ale udało mi się przeżyć. Na początku czułem smutek, potem gniew i furię, ale opanowałem się. Dotarło do mnie, że to była prowokacja, kolejna intryga Sithów stworzona po to, aby skłócić państwa. Ojciec przed śmiercią powiedział, że mam rządzić naszym ludem, efektem czego stoję przed tobą jako król. – Do mnie i młodszego brata ojciec powiedział "Uciekajcie". Zapadła cisza. Bastian nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Okrucieństwem było zabicie niewinnego człowieka, w dodatku aktywnie działającego w dobrych sprawach, ale on już wybrał stronę i nie mógł się wycofać. – Ollia, wiem że stoisz po drugiej stronie. Może to głupie, ale chyba się w tobie zakochałem i widzę, że nie jestem też dla ciebie obojętny, ale jeśli mamy być razem, jedno z nas musi przejść na stronę drugiego. – Niestety wiem do czego zmierzasz. Chcesz, żebym zdradziła swoją matkę?! – Tego nie powiedziałem, po prostu... – Wiesz co, spodziewałam się po tobie więcej. – Że niby co? Mam zrezygnować z tronu? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się wtedy stanie? Moi kuzyni byliby koszmarnymi władcami. Wyobrażasz sobie Newtona na tronie? Jest przekupny, pazerny i umie tylko zrażać do siebie ludzi. Ollia wstała. Nie chciała słuchać już Bastiana. Wiedziała, że ma w części rację, ale nie mogła tak po prostu opuścić własnej matki. Została jej tylko ona i młodszy brat, nie miała więcej członków rodziny, a Vicksowie uczą, że rodzina jest najważniejsza. Poszła do sypialni nie mówiąc ani słowa. "Muszę poczekać, może zmieni zdanie, może się do niego bardziej przekonam, może wojna się jutro skończy?" - myślała. Rozdział XXXIV Maveth wędrował przez świątynię na Dantaar. Minęły dwa dni, odkąd powrócił do swoich. Ludzie szeptali na jego temat, że zostawił Selethena i innych, że Ellen i Qrastian sprowadzą na nich zagrożenie ze strony państw. Wielu nadal mu nie wierzyło, że spotkał Yuuzhan Vongów. Nie dziwił im się. Nigdy nie był zbytnio lubiany w zakonie. Ciągle odcinał się barierą tajemnic dotyczących jego przeszłości od reszty. Jedynie Tristain jego rozumiał, ale teraz go z nim nie było. Był prawie sam i to go przerażało. Po jego stronie stał tylko Hajain i Ellen, co do Qrastiana sam nie wiedział, czy warto mu ufać, ale musiał go zabrać. "Może nakłoni Atron do walki przeciwko Vongom, zamiast bitew z Nowym Imperium i Trzecią Republiką?" - myślał. Przeciwko niemu w zakonie stanęła znaczna większość z Regenem na czele. "Nic dziwnego, ma doświadczenie i jest godny zaufania, a jestem tutaj niewiele ponad pięć lat, ale on ma głównie starców i uczniów, rycerze uważają, że nie kłamię." Regen nigdy za nim nie przepadał, ale od kiedy wrócił, widać było, że zaczął go traktować jak przeciwnika. Maveth wyszedł ze świątyni, by obejrzeć, czy naprawy statku zakończone. Chciał ruszyć Selethenowi na pomoc. To był jego obowiązek, w końcu mógł go nie słuchać i zaczekać na niego i Tristaina. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze żyją. Przy statku Hajain i dwóch rycerzy pakowało skrzynie z prowiantem na drogę. Maveth podszedł do nich i spytał Wysłannika Mocy: – Ty tutaj? Nie powinieneś siedzieć w świątyni i uczyć młodzików? – Szykuję się do misji. – Lecisz po Selethena? A co z zakonem? – A jak myślisz? Regen będzie tymczasowo dowodził. – Regen? Nie ma takiej opcji! Nie polecę po Selethena wiedząc, że ten drań wmawia kolejnym ludziom, że kłamię. – Ty nie lecisz. – Jak to? Jestem najlepszym z rycerzy, mam obowiązek... – Zostać tutaj i pilnować, by Regen nie zepsuł wszystkiego. – Skoro też masz takie zdanie o Regenie, o czemu dajesz mu dowództwo? – Bo wiem, że jeśli dam je komuś zaufanemu, a nie doświadczonemu, jak ty, inni się zbuntują. Selethen potrzebuje pomocy i ja mu ją zapewnię, ale ty zostaniesz tutaj. – Nie możesz! – Podjąłem już decyzję. Uwierz mi, chętnie bym został, ale muszę pomóc przyjacielowi. – Jest też moim przyjacielem. – I właśnie dlatego nie chciałby, abyś się dla niego narażał, a teraz idź do świątyni, bo po twojej różowej twarzy wnioskuję, że nie wytrzymujesz już zimna. Jeśli Vongowie faktycznie zaatakują, to Dantaar będzie dla nich bardzo strategicznym punktem. Surowce z tej planety pozwolą im na spokojne dotarcie do galaktyki bez postojów, a nasza świątynia posłuży im za centrum dowodzenia. Jeśli dojdzie do ataku, chcę, abyś bronił naszych. Poza tobą jest jeszcze tylko kilku rycerzy, którzy potrafią zawojować mieczem, reszta to starcy, dzieci albo archiwiści. Na misję lecę sam, aby nie osłabiać naszych sił. – Uważaj na siebie. Maveth poszedł spowrotem do świątyni. Teraz ma tylko Ellen i być może Qrastiana. "Trzeba będzie z nimi pogadać". Rozdział XXXV Ben wracał z zajęć z padawanami, na których opowiadał im o Mocy. Bardzo lubił z nimi spędzać czas. Dzięki nim mógł raz na jakiś czas oderwać się od brutalnej rzeczywistości i wojny. "To powinienem być ja, nie Rage, on był nam potrzebny" - myślał. Od czasu, kiedy został nowym przywódcą zakonu Jedi, miał mnóstwo obowiązków. Nie miał pojęcia, że Rage miał tyle na głowie, kiedy przyjmował miano Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi. Idąc korytarzem zauważył znajomą twarz. To była Amorphilia Pellaeon, Prezydent Trzeciej Republiki. Ben znał ją, lecz miał z nią słaby kontakt. Widzieli się zaledwie kilka razy. Tano wiedział, że kobieta jest wrażliwa na Moc, ale nie należy do Jedi, co trochę go odstraszało. Powiedział mu o tym przywódca świątyni na Chandrili, Sattem Skywalker, gdyż generalnie Amorphilia nie rozpowiadała o tym na prawo i lewo. Ponoć była to część jej największego sekretu. Swoją drogą, zastanawiał się, skąd ona jest taka zwinna i wysportowana, a także czemu nie wykorzystuje swojej Mocy, by pomóc sobie w zdobywaniu sojuszników. "Przecież każdy polityk by tak zrobił, chociaż ona jest inna. Inna ode mnie, od swojej córki (o tym, że jest matką Ellen, też dowiedział się parę lat temu, ale już od Rage'a). Inna od nas wszystkich. Mówi że jest szara, neutralna, ale w trakcie wojny nie ma neutralności, tylko strony" - myślał. Mimo to, kiedy do niego podeszła, nie zignorował jej. Jej podglądy mogą być po części, bo Tano bał się myśleć, co by było, jakby światłość i ciemność zupełnie nie miały znaczenia, słuszne, poza tym niekulturalne byłoby odejść od kogoś tak wysoko postawionego, a i podobno wysoko zasłużonego w wojnie z Cesarstwem Sithów, choć o tym prawie nic nie słyszał, bo Amorphilia (kto wie, czy naprawdę ma tak na imię) nieźle pilnowała swoich sekretów. Szanował ją, więc zauważył ją i otworzył się dla niej. – Witaj Benie Tano. – Witaj Amorphilio. Co cię sprowadza do naszej świątyni? – Chciałabym, abyś pomógł mi coś zrozumieć. – Zamieniam się w słuch. – Chodzi o to, że miałam wizję, a w niej pojawiła się Matka. Matka - tego słowa dawno nie słyszał. Od jakiegoś czasu nikt o niej nie wspominał, a nawet powoli zaczęto myśleć, że to tylko zabobony i że Jedyni nie istnieją. – Rozumiem. Jestem lekko zaskoczony. Od dawna nikomu się nie pokazała. Dlaczego wybrała ciebie? – Powiedziała mi, że Ellen żyje i że niedługo czeka ją wybór. – Jaki wybór? – Wybór stron. Ben podrapał się po głowie. – Może chodzi o stronę Mocy? – Raczej nie, znasz przecież Ellen, ona chce być dobra. Walka po stronie Imperium, Mandalorian lub Atronu również raczej odpada. – Sam nie wiem, Matka to skomplikowana istota, dlatego chodźmy do naszego historyka, Emala Wenzli, może na podstawie dawnych objawień Matki uda nam się do czegoś dojść. center Kiedy Ben i Amorphilia weszli do pokoju Emala, ten medytował. Gdy ich usłyszał, natychmiast wstał. – Dzień dobry pani Prezydent, co cię tu sprowadza? – Chcemy dowiedzieć się czegoś o dawnych objawieniach Matki. – odpowiedział Ben. – Matki? Hmm, ostatnie udokumentowane objawienie przeżył K'son Vicks jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Według jego zapisków Matka mówi prosto, ale nie pełnie. Trzeba czekać tak długo, aż coś się wydarzy i wtedy zrozumiemy sens wypowiedzi. Matka widzi przyszłość i nam ją w części zdradza, resztę poznać można później. Nasza wiedza odnośnie Matki niestety do tego się ogranicza. Mamy jeszcze stare zapiski mandaloriańskie, należące do niejakiego Marcxusa Nadona, historyka Systemowego, a później Nowego Zakonu Jedi, powielone też w archiwach świątyni na Ahch-To, lecz wynika z nich to samo. Muszę udokumentować twoje objawienie, bowiem dawno takowego nie było. – Nieprawda! Trójka obróciła się. W drzwiach stał Bonum. Ben spytał: – Dlaczego tak uważasz? Bonum lekko spuścił głowę i wymamrotał: – Bo ja, no ten, miałem wizję. – Z Matką? – spytał Ben. – Tak, ona tam była, znaczy się Matka i powiedziała, że mój brat wraca i chce mnie wyszkolić. – Ale przecież Ceris nie żyje. – powiedział Ben ze łzą w oczach. Ceris był jego padawanem. – Nie Ceris, Mikel. – Ten Mikel? – spytała zdenerwowana Amorphilia. – Tak, Mikel Vicks. Amorphilia słyszała wielokrotnie o Mikelu. Ellen często się na niego skarżyła w dzieciństwie. Kiedy go jednak zobaczyła, wyglądał przeciętnie, ot, typowy zarozumiały smarkacz, ale gdy widziała jego pojedynek z Rage'em, była w szoku. Chłopak dorównywał ojcu na każdym kroku, choć miał zaledwie jedenaście lat. Teraz, kiedy zabito mu ojca i brata oraz porwano siostrę, może go ogarnąć gniew, a w konsekwencji dopadnie go ciemna strona, a jeśli to się stanie, będzie jeszcze potężniejszy niż wcześniej. Rozdział XXXVI Shoot siedział w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając raporty z bitew. Prawdą było, że miał od tego ekspertów w tej dziedzinie, ale sam kiedyś miał karierę wojskową. Poza tym uznał, że lepiej będzie znać szczegóły, niż okruchowe informacje, które zwykle dostawał. Do pomieszczenia niespodziewanie wszedł członek Praeventores Artos Fellingstern. Shoot znał go od dawna, a o jego umiejętnościach usłyszał jeszcze przed zostaniem Wielkim Moffem. Fellingstern był bowiem znany w całej galaktyce ze swoich umiejętności dotyczących walki mieczem świetlnym. Jego dwie białe klingi stały się postrachem dla każdego wroga Nowego Imperium. Mężczyzna był ubrany w swój mundur, jednak na głowie nie miał hełmu. Jego twarz mówiła sama za siebie. "Chce mi coś przekazać, najpewniej jakąś złą informację dla mnie" - myślał Imperator, choć za dostarczanie informacji zwykle służyli inni ludzie. Paige-Tarkin spytał więc: – Czyżbyś miał dla mnie jakieś wieści? – Tak Imperatorze. – Słucham więc. – Minął prawie rok od rozpoczęcia wojny i niektórzy ludzie zaczynają protesty. Ta informacja nie zdziwiła Shoota. Nie dlatego, że się tego spodziewał, lecz dlatego, że oglądał transmisje holo-netu. – Myślę, że nawet w innych galaktykach już o tym wiedzą. – Wiem Imperatorze, lecz czemu na to nie reagujesz? Truman Stercy od razu wszcząłby jakieś działania. – Ale jak zapewne widzisz, ja nie jestem Trumanem Stercym. – Nie o to mi chodziło Imperatorze, po prostu uważam, że powinniśmy zareagować. Trzecia Republika i Sojuszu Południowych Systemów mogą kiedyś wykorzystać te protesty przeciwko nam. Shoot uśmiechnął się. – Usiądź. Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie. – Widzisz ludzie mogą się ze mną nie zgadzać, mogą protestować a nawet się burzyć, ale wiesz dlaczego to nic nie da? – Nie Imperatorze, proszę, wytłumacz mi to. – Ujmę to w ten sposób: nikt nie ma tak wielkich jaj, żeby pierwszy rzucić kamieniem, bo wie, że jeśli się nie uda, pozostali go zjedzą. Ludzie z natury to tchórze. U południowców może znalazłby się taki rewolucjonista, który wykonałby pierwszy krok, żeby bronić swoich wartości, ale nie u nas, gdyż w Nowym Imperium większość jest zadowolona ze swoich warunków. Nikt nie zaryzykuje wszystkiego, co ma. Rozumiesz mnie? – Tak Imperatorze, rozumiem. – Cieszę się z tego powodu. Rozmowa z tobą uświadomiła mi jednak, że niektórzy ludzie we mnie wątpią, dlatego każę każdemu uczestnikowi protestu dać po tysiąc kredytów, aby te ustały. Każdego można kupić, a większość z nich to biedaki, dlatego taka kwota powinna wystarczyć. Kiedy większość odpuści, reszta uzna że jest ich za mało, by cokolwiek zdziałać. Teraz idź, mam bardzo ważną rozmowę. – Jak każesz Imperatorze. Atros wyszedł z gabinetu, natomiast Shoot połączył się z DuQuesne'em. – Słyszałem o twoich bitwach o Svivren i Suarbi 7, ale nie zdążyłem jeszcze dostać pełnego raportu. – Rozumiem Imperatorze. To były pewne zwycięstwa. Na Svivren straciliśmy dziesięć okrętów w tym trzy Imperiale III, dwa Imperiale IV i pięć Concordii III. Przeciwnik stracił dwadzieścia z dwudziestu dwóch okrętów, jeden uciekł a drugi udało nam się przejąć. Na Suarbi podobnie. Dwie Concordie III, dwa Imperiale IV i trzy Imperiale III, tym razem południowcy stracili wszystkie okręty, to znaczy siedemnaście. Ludność jednego z zamieszkałych księżyców zgodziła się poprzeć Nowe Imperium, dlatego zyskaliśmy sześć tysięcy nowych rekrutów. W trakcie szarży na Peralię będą się szkolić na żołnierzy. – Wspaniałe wiadomości. Nowi żołnierze na pewno się przydadzą, zwłaszcza podczas walki na Peralii. W waszym kierunku wysłałem szesnaście Imperiali IV, mających zastąpić statki stracone w bitwach. Państwo Mandaloriańskie i Straż Galaktyczna również dały coś od siebie i wyposażyły okręty w najlepszych dostępnych ludzi. – Dziękuję za wsparcie. Czy to już wszystko? – Tak, na razie to tyle, ale jeszcze będę się z tobą kontaktował. – Rozumiem Imperatorze, do zobaczenia. Albar rozłączył się. Shoot wstał i spojrzał przez okno na Coruscant. Rozdział XXXVII Grupa żołnierzy Straży Galaktycznej przedzierała się przez hordę jednostek Sojuszu Południowych Systemów na Orton I. Wszyscy z nich byli bardzo dobrze zbudowani, lecz ich rysy twarzy wskazywały na to, że większość z nich jest w wieku średnim. Wielu z nich zaciągnęło się do armii na początku istnienia Straży Galaktycznej. Walczyli w niejednej bitwie, na co wskazywały ich umiejętności. Na ich czele stał opancerzony po zęby klon o imieniu Illin, oraz jego syn, umięśniony przywódca Straży Galaktycznej Miver Vayer. Grupa schowała się na chwilę przed ostrzałem wroga za pozostałością jednego z czołgów Blow. – Chyba trzeba było zostać w centrum dowodzenia! – wykrzyknął zagłuszany przez dźwięk blasterów Illin do Mivera – Walczymy tak dobre trzy dni i śpimy po cztery godziny. – Czyżbyś się zmęczył? Tego akurat bym się po tobie nie spodziewał. – Stary jestem i tyle, zdrowie już nie takie dobre jak dawniej. Nawet te wszystkie implanty nie wystarczają. Mam sto trzydzieści lat i nadal muszę walczyć. Miver wstał, wyłaniając się do pasa zza ruin czołgu. Zaczął ostrzeliwać wrogów. Oddał trzydzieści strzałów, po czym schował się ponownie. Sięgnął do plecaka po dodatkową amunicję, ale nic w nim nie było, poza resztkami prowiantu, które zostawił sobie, na następny dzień walki. – Myślisz, że Imperium i Państwo Mandaloriańskie zostawiło nas na pastwę losu? – spytał ojciec syna. Miver machnął ręką do jednego z żołnierzy na znak, że potrzebuje magazynku do karabinu, po czym ten natychmiast rzucił go do niego. – Nie zostawiło. Grupę wsparcia, którą przysłali, kazałem wysłać na zachód planety. Tam walki są cięższe. – odpowiedział przeładowując broń. – Może wcześniej, ale teraz to my nie wyrabiamy. Ta cała Vicksówna nieźle się wkurzyła, że zabiłeś jej syna. Wysłali tu sporą flotę. – I tak nie jest tak źle, jak na Eriadu. Dobrze, że Republika się nie przyłączyła do ataku, inaczej mielibyśmy marne szanse. Z południowcami walczy się łatwiej. Są gorzej wyszkoleni i wyposażeni. Miver na chwilę wyjrzał zza zasłony i zobaczył żołnierza rasy twi'lekańskiej. Vayer nienawidził tej rasy. Mężczyzna wyglądał na komandora, co tym bardziej zdenerwowało przywódcę Straży Galaktycznej. Spojrzał na Illina i rzekł: – Osłaniaj mnie. Klon był zdziwiony słowami syna, choć szybko zorientował się, o co mu chodzi. Miver wybiegł zza pozostałości czołgu i rozpoczął szarżę w kierunku twi'leka. Po drodze musiał zmarnować część amunicji na innych przeciwników, którzy zwykle padali po jednym celnym strzale. Kiedy naprzeciw niemu stał już tylko twi'lek, pociągnął za spust. Mężczyzna zdążył jednak zareagować i dostał w boczną część tułowia. Vayer chciał strzelić jeszcze raz, ale zabrakło mu amunicji. "Trzeba było poprosić od razu dwa magazynki" - pomyślał. Zamiast uciekać, podbiegł po wstającego z ziemi wroga i zaczął go okładać pięściami. Jedno, drugie, trzecie uderzenie. Z komandora SPS wypływała krew. Miver złapał go za głowę i w mgnienu oka zmiażdżył mu czaszkę wykrzykując: – Giń południowe ścierwo! Wstał i potrząsł rękami, aby część krwi zeszła mu z dłoni, po czym wrócił za osłonę z czołgu. Illin od razu wykrzyczał: – Zwariowałeś! Wybiegać tak samemu na środku bitwy! – Lepiej strzelaj zamiast gadać. Nawet mnie nie drasnęli. Pole bitwy po woli robiło się mniejsze. Co kilka minut ginął jeden z ludzi z oddziału Mivera. "To byli dobrzy, silni ludzie. Nie zasłużyli na śmierć" - myślał. Żołnierzy Sojuszu Południowych Systemów robiło się coraz mniej. Oddział Mivera przez kilka godzin zastanawiał się, dlaczego południowcy nie wysyłają reszty swoich ludzi, ukrywając się za ruinami czołgu. Wieczorem uzyskali odpowiedź. – Miver, łap! – krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. To był transmiter. Mężczyzna szybko go złpał i włączył. Ukazał mu się admirał Straży Galaktycznej Keerlin Hoht. – Keerlin, dobrze cię widzieć. Wiesz może dlaczego SPS przestało wysyłać swoje oddziały? – Tak Miver, Sojusz Południowych Systemów wycofuje swoje wojska, ze względu na zbyt duży opór naszych sił. – Wygraliśmy? – Jeszcze nie, ale jutro ich jednostki powinny być już w przestrzeni Trzeciej Republiki. Ty i twój oddział możecie wracać do centrali. Wysyłam wam współrzędne, na których będzie czekała na was kanonierka. – Dobrze. Miver rozłączy się, po czym spojrzał na ojca i z uśmiechem rzekł: – Wracamy do domu. Rozdział XXXVIII Maveth i Ellen pojedynkowali się na miecze treningowe w sali treningowej. Strażnik Równowagi nie używał jednak swojej formy ósmej i trzymał pojedynczy miecz w jednej dłoni. Skywalker cały czas atakowała. Chciała udowodnić staremu przyjacielowi, że wiele się nauczyła, od kiedy ostatnio się pojedynkowali. Kiedy kolejny raz się zamachnęła i uderzyła, Maveth z łatwością sparował przeciwnika, po czym złapał wolną dłonią za jej rękę i rzucił nią o podłogę. Kiedy zaczęła się podnosić, chłopak podał jej rękę i podniósł ją po czym przyłożył dłoń do jej lewej strony głowy i powiedział: – Trzymaj miecz wyżej, inaczej srogo ci przywalę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Jeszcze dziesięć lat temu za taki tekst obraziłaby się na niego, uważając, że ma ją za słabą. Dziś jednak było inaczej. W jego oczach nie było zarozumiałego smarkacza, za którego go kiedyś uważała. Widziała w nim doświadczonego rycerza. Mimo to nie mogła powstrzymać się od żartobliwej docinki. — Damski bokserze, jesteś mało opalony. Przyda ci się trochę błyskawic Mocy. Oboje się zaśmiali, a gdy przestali, po sali treningowej rozległ się głos: – Zakochana para, Ellen i Maveth, para nawet nawet. Oboje spojrzeli na drzwi. Był w nich śmiejący się Qrastian. – Długo zajęło ci wymyślenie tego wierszyka? – spytała dziewczyna. – Nie za bardzo, jak wszedłem i zobaczyłem, że podaje ci rękę i łapie przy uchu, to myślałem że się pocałujecie czy coś. Ponoć się znaliście wcześniej. – To by było niemożliwe. – odparł Maveth. – Czemu? W waszej przysiędze nie ma tekstu w stylu "nie będę miał żony". Ellen i Qrastian byli już kilkanaście dni na Dantaar. Rany podczas bitwy zostały zatarte, gdyż oboje wiedzieli, że prawdziwy wróg dopiero nadejdzie. Poza tym oboje lubili Mavetha, więc często byli na swoją obecność skazani. Kiedy trójka zawitała do pokoju Strażnika Równowagi, rozpoczęli dyskusję na temat Regena i Vongów. – To jak sytuacja z Regenem i jego nastawieniem do Vongów? – spytał Qrastian – Żaden ze Strażników nie chce ze mną gadać. – Bo wie, że popierasz Mavetha. – odparła Ellen. – Tak, większość uważa, że kłamię. Mówią, że tak naprawdę zabiłem Selethena i resztę, żeby po moim powrocie Hajain poleciał na Gheil, myśląc, że znajdzie tam Selethena i Tristaina, podczas gdy ja miałbym objąć władzę w zakonie. – To głupota! – odparł Ntras. – Tak, ale wielu z nich to głupcy. Starcy bezgranicznie wierzą Regenowi, a dzieciakom wpajają, że jestem oszustem. Na szczęście większość rycerzy mi wierzy. – Ale nie wszyscy. – zauważył Atroński generał. – I właśnie po to tu jesteśmy. Trzeba przekonać resztę. – Regen i tak nas nie lubi, jak się dowie, to mnie i Qrastiana zabije, a ciebie wygna. – rzekła Skywalker. – Właśnie dlatego nie może się dowiedzieć. Nocą będziemy chodzić do osób, które nie mają na razie w tej sprawie zdania, aby je przekonać. – Jest ich niewiele. – odparła Ellen. – Każdy się przyda, a jak oni się skończą, zaczniemy przekonywać najbardziej rozsądnych ludzi, którzy popierają Regena. – Jasne, kiedy zaczynamy? – spytał Qrastian. Rozdział XXXIX Ben odpoczywał w swoim pokoju, rozmyślając o tym, co powiedział Bonum. "Jeśli Mikel wróci, to albo stanie po naszej stronie, albo sam spróbuje zabić każdego Praeventores, zostawiając sobie Tarkina na koniec" - myślał. Ben znał trochę Mikela, choć nie aż tak, jak Cerisa. "Zginął mu ojciec, zginął mu brat, siostrę porwano, nie zdziwi mnie, jak Benennvol go znajdzie i przekona do siebie, ale nie można na to pozwolić, ale jak ja mam go znaleźć? Ukrywa się od ponad pięciu lat i jeszcze nikt go nie widział." Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Emal Wenzla, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Mistrzu Tano, Rodis chciałby porozmawiać. – A o czym? – Nie wiem, ale prosił, abyśmy obaj przyszli. Wędrując korytarzem świątyni Emal i Ben natknęli się na grupę nowych młodzików, bawiących się w berka. "Dla ich przyszłości warto walczyć w tej cholernej wojnie." Zaraz potem skręcili w lewo i trafili do pokoju Rodisa. Pomarańczowy twi'lek czekał w środku. Mistrz Tano od razu spytał: – Rodis, o co chodzi? – O Ryloth. Siły sojuszu Mandaloriańsko-Imperialnego zbliżają się w naszą stronę. Już niedługo dotrą do Ryloth, a jeśli tam zwyciężą, Peralia będzie stała dla nich otworem. – Wiemy o tym Rodisie. –''odparł Emal'' Na Ryloth stacjonują jednak spore jednostki, zarówno Sojuszu Południowych Systemów jak i Trzeciej Republiki. – Mimo to chciałbym prosić o zgodę na pomoc w obronie mojej planety. Obecność rodaka mieszkańców powinna pozytywnie wpłynąć na ich morale. Obaj dobrze wiecie, że jestem dobrym wojskowym. Ryloth to mój dom, dlatego tym bardziej będę starał się, by go bronić. Ben chwilę się zamyślił, po czym odpowiedział: – Poinformuję o tym panią premier, myślę, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Każda para rąk się przyda, zwłaszcza, kiedy panuje taka wojna, jak ta. Emal i Ben wyszli z pomieszczenia. Wenzla spytał Tano: – Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Może się angażować w to emocjonalnie. – Wierzę w niego, ty też powinieneś, w końcu sam go uczyłeś. Rozdział XL Hajain już trzeci raz okrążał Gheil w promie, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie Selethena i Tristaina. Przez głowę przechodziła mu myśl, że jego przyjaciel i mistrz nie żyje. "A może Maveth rzeczywiście kłamał i zabił wszystkich Strażników na Gheil?" - pomyślał. Nigdy by nie sądził, że Maveth może go okłamać w tak ważnej sprawie. Zaczął przysypiać. Spał po pięć godzin dziennie, od kiedy przeszukiwał planetę. Co prawda skaner ciągle był aktywny, podobnie jak autopilot, ale on miał coś, czego te urządzenia nie miały. Dzięki temu, że obaj byli Wysłannikami Mocy, łatwiej było go mu wyczuć. Niestety od zmęczenia ten dar słabł. Już zamykał oczy, kiedy nagle skaner wydał dźwięk. "Nareszcie!" Hajain wiedział, że to wcale nie Selethen mógł zostać wykryty, tylko jeden z Vongów lub tutejszych dzikusów, ale miał dobre przeczucia. Natychmiast wylądował statkiem i wyszedł z niego, po czym pobiegł w północnym kierunku. Po jakiś pięćdziesięciu metrach ujrzał skulonego i wychudzonego mężczyznę w obdartych białych szatach. – Selethen, to ty? Mężczyzna podniósł głowę. To był on, przywódca Strażników Równowagi, choć wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż zwykle. – Hajain? – wypowiedział z trudem. Veth ukląkł przy nim i położył na jego barku dłoń. – Gdzie Tristain? – Nie żyje. – W takim razie choć ze mną. Zabieram cię do domu. – Poczekaj. Musisz coś wiedzieć. Vongowie, to nie była zwykła grupka. To byli zwiadowcy. Ich jest więcej. – Wiem, Maveth nam to przekazał. – Nie, ich jest więcej, niż byś sobie wyobrażał. – To znaczy? Skulony Selethen ze strachem rzekł: – Dwa, może nawet trzy razy więcej, niż wojsk w naszej galaktyce. – Skąd to wiesz? – Przesłuchałem jednego z nich. Nie powiedział mi tego, ale wyczytałem to z jego myśli. Ogromne legiony podążające na wschód. Za jakiś czas dotrą do Dantaar, a potem prosta droga do naszej galaktyki. – Nie można im na to pozwolić, ale musimy wracać do zakonu. Choć ze mną. Hajain wziął pod ramię na wpół żywego Selethena i podążyli w stronę promu. Rozdział XLI Albar obmyślał kolejny plan na bitwę na mostku INS Sovereigna. Jego kolejnym celem było Ryloth. "Byłem już na Ryloth, byli wtedy słabo rozwinięci, ale dziś, kiedy peralijczykom zachciało się odbudować południe, twi'lekowie są silniejsi" - myślał. Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy ostatnio miał okazję udać się tak daleko na wschód. Dziś wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Sojusz Południowych Systemów wiele zmienił, ale dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. Liczył się tylko cel - stolica południowców. Dzięki jej zasobom i surowcom z otaczającego Peralię księżyca Nowe Imperium mogło mocno się wzbogacić. "Pieniądze to armia, a armia to władza. Bez Peralii SPS upadnie, a Trzecia Republika sama nie wygra wojny." Wszystko wydawało się proste, ale na drodze do Peralii stało Ryloth, a od kiedy Albar i jego flota rozpoczęli szarżę, okręty na Ryloth zwiększono dwukrotnie. To znacznie utrudniało sytuację. Do pomieszczenia wszedł major Petroi. – Admirale, dlaczego mnie wezwałeś? – Ponieważ mam ryzykowny plan,. Potrzebuję subiektywnej oceny. – Słucham więc. – Myślę, że moglibyśmy wyjść z nadprzestrzeni poza skanerami wroga, jakieś czterdzieści osiem godzin drogi od Ryloth. – Flota wroga nie zdążyłaby się przygotować. Sprytne, aczkolwiek jest to niepewne rozwiązanie. Mam pomysł, jak udoskonalić ten plan. Moglibyśmy podzielić flotę na dwie części. Pierwsza poleciałaby na spotkanie z wrogiem a druga... – ... prosto na Ryloth razem z bombowcami. Widząc, że cywile są atakowani, pospieszą im z pomocą, a wtedy wystawią się na ostrzał pierwszej grupy. Przyznaję, bardzo dobry plan, lecz jest jeden szkopuł. Widząc cierpienie ludności być może republikanie zawrócą, ale co do południowców nie możemy być pewni. – Tym razem możemy. Nasi informatorzy twierdzą, że głównym dowódcą na Ryloth ma być Jedi Rodis Zsam, ale najważniejsze jest to, że jest twi'lekiem. Jedi i do tego twi'lek. Na pewno nie zostawi cywilnej ludności. – Muszę przyznać, że pański pomysł jest godny admirała, jednak przeprowadzę kilka analiz dla pewności. Po tej rozmowie DuQuesne udał się do swojej kajuty. Nim zasnął, zaczął myśleć nad Tarkinem. "Nie jestem pewien, czy to dowódca, jakiego teraz potrzebujemy, na razie jednak innego nie mamy." Wyobrażał sobie, co zrobi, gdy wróci do domu, do rodziny, gdy już pokonają wrogów. "Może Imperator, ze wdzięczności za zasługi na wojnie, nada mi tytuł Moffa?" O tym marzył każdy oficer w Nowym Imperium, jednak Albar mógł sobie pozwolić, na coś więcej, niż marzenia. Dla niego było to możliwe i wiedział o tym. Niejednokrotnie udowadniał, że na to zasługuje, ale gdyby udało mu się zdobyć Peralię, miałby na to ogromne szanse. "Oby i tym razem Ryloth nie sprawiło kłopotów, jak poprzednio." Rozdział XLII Bastian szedł do swojej matki Fleur. Chciał ją spytać o radę, dotyczącą Ollii. Jak dotychczas nie informował o jego relacji z dziewczyną nikogo poza Xanderem. Bał się trochę reakcji matki. Ollia była córką Premier południowców a jej powiązania z mandalorianami zostały zatarte ponad pięć pokoleń temu. Niemniej poza matką nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby o tym porozmawiać, może poza Xanderem. Reszta mandalorian mogła to wykorzystać lub uznać go za zdrajcę. Wszedł do jej pokoju. Siedziała w swoim fotelu. Miała skrzyżowane ręce. To był zły znak. Często je krzyżowała, kiedy się z kimś kłóciła. – Witaj matko. – Synku, no wiesz, tak zwracać się do mnie możesz na wystąpieniach lub przy Radzie. – Tak wiem, po prostu ostatnio dużo siedzę na posiedzeniach i tak jakoś się przyzwyczaiłem. – Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że przyszedłeś do mnie po radę. – Tak, jestem tu poradę. Chodzi o to, że... – ... Vicksówna zawróciła ci w głowie? "Skąd ona to wie?" - pomyślał Król Mandalorian. – Skąd? Jak? Xander ci powiedział? – Daj spokój, Xander nie wygadałby twoich sekretów nawet jakbym go torturowała. Sama się domyśliłam. Widziałam jak na nią patrzysz. Ja kiedyś też patrzyłam na niektóre osoby w taki sposób. – Czyli uważasz, że to błąd? – No cóż, gdyby południowcy mieli monarchię, to na pewno bym się zgodziła. Ludzie mają dość wojny, w której nawet nie musieli brać udziału. Niestety wdali się w Trzecią Republikę i to zmienia tok myślenia. Gdyby świat był idealny, miałbyś do niej pełne prawo, ale dobrze wiesz jak jest. Znając życie Imperium niedługo wyjdzie z pomysłem ślubu na tle politycznym. Jako kobieta uważam, że twoje uczucia są ważniejsze, ale jako królowa myślę, że powinieneś ją odsunąć, nie tylko dla dobra państwa, ale również dla jej dobra. Bastian zamyślił się chwilę. – Nadal nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. – Wiesz, takie decyzje wymagają czasu. Daj sobie go jeszcze trochę. Może uczucie zniknie, albo wojna się skończy, ale postaraj się z nią ograniczyć kontakty, żeby nie ulegać emocjom. Pamiętaj jednak, że jesteś nie tylko młodym mężczyzną, ale również Królem Mandalorian, a to wymaga wyrzeczeń. Rozdział XLIII Bonum był w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zaczął się po nim rozglądać. Spostrzegł dwóch mężczyzn. Pierwszego od razu rozpoznał - nie da się tak łatwo zapomnieć twarzy mordercy ojca. Kraster Reaper, Sithowski zdrajca Praeventores. Drugi wyglądał mniej znajomo, ale po odcieniu skóry domyślił się, kim jest. Darth Benennvol był poszukiwany w całej galaktyce, a szczególnie na terenach Sojuszu Południowych Systemów, dlatego większość osób znała jego rysopis. Nagle poczuł rękę na ramieniu. Natychmiast się obrócił i ujrzał Matkę. – Kolejna wizja? – Zgadza się. – Ile jeszcze ich będę miał? – Tyle, ile będzie potrzeba. Bonum zrozumiał, że Matka nie zdradzi mu za wiele, dlatego przyjrzał się Benennvolowi i Reaperowi. Mistrz podał Krasterowi saszetkę z żółtym proszkiem, po czym dodał: – To trucizna, znana jako dannomonia. Mocna i szybka. Zdobyć ją można tylko na Scipio, które należy do Trzeciej Republiki, dlatego Straż Galaktyczna uzna ich za winowajców śmierci Sinji Vayer. – Co ze strażnikami? – Na czas rozmów z senatorami Trzeciej Republiki wycofali ich, aby wzbudzić większe zaufanie. Kilku zostawili, ale łatwo będzie ich ominąć. Dosyp szczyptę do herbaty Tan'lin. Tylko Sinja pije to świństwo. Kiedy już zginie, znacznie zbliży to nas do wojny, a wtedy... – ... odbudujemy nasze państwo i powstanie nowe Imperium Sithów! – Tak mój uczniu. Idź i wypełnij mą wolę. Obraz się urwał. Bonum wrócił do swojego łóżka w świątyni Jedi. Natychmiast pobiegł do Bena Tano. Po dwóch minutach znalazł go na korytarzu. – Mistrzu Tano! Mistrzu Tano! Mistrzu Tano! – O co chodzi? Bonum lekko ściszył głos, aby padawani będący na korytarzu nie usłyszeli jego słów. – Znowu widziałem Matkę. Pokazała mi wizję dotyczącą Sinji Vayer. – Sinji Vayer? Tej Sinji Vayer? Matki Mivera Vayera, który obecnie dowodzi Strażą Galaktyczną? – spytał dla pewności Ben. – Tak mistrzu, tam był ten Kraster i Benennvol. Oni otruli Sinję i wrobili w to Trzecią Republikę. – Ty wiesz co to oznacza chłopcze? – Nie mistrzu Tano. – To oznacza, że Straż Galaktyczna właśnie straciła jeden z głównych argumentów walki przeciwko nam. Rozdział XLIV Maveth nie zdziwił się, że Regen go wezwał. Miał świadomość, że ktoś w końcu może wydać jego, Ellen i Qrastiana. Zastanawiał się jednak, co może go czekać. Kara w stylu mycia toalet przez rok odpadała. "To nie w stylu Regena" - pomyślał - "Raczej wywali mnie z zakonu. Zawsze miał coś do mnie." Nie obawiał się tego. Miał świadomość, że pewnego dnia opuści zakon. "Lepszego momentu nie będzie. W galaktyce panuje wojna i na pewno przydam się którejś z armii. Może Qrastian zabierze mnie do Atronu?" Poza tym był jeszcze jeden powód - Benennvol. "Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu zniknął. Na pewno coś kombinuje, ale co?" W końcu doszedł do drzwi, za którymi czekał na niego Regen. Maveth wszedł do sali głównej. Regen stał obrócony do niego plecami. Chłopak spytał z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.: – Czemu wezwałeś mnie mistrzu Regenie? – Chciałem z tobą pomówić na temat twoich wybryków. – Jakich wybryków? W tym momencie Regen obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Jak to jakich?! Namawiasz swoich braci do walki z Yuuzhan Vongami! – I uważasz to za złe? – My strzeżemy równowagi Mocy i służymy Matce, a nie uganiamy się za grupą dzikusów! – Grupą?! Raczej armią! – Dosyć tego! Odwołaj te kłamstwa, którymi karmisz swoich braci! – To nie kłamstwa! – Więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Bracia, przytrzymajcie go! Na Mavetha rzuciło się dwóch Strażników stojących przy wejściu. Chciał wyjąć miecz, ale wtedy Regen zabrał go przy pomocy Mocy i szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Maveth został złapany za ramiona i zmuszony do klęknięcia przez przywódcą. Regen uderzył go w twarz, a ten przewrócił się na ziemię. – I kto ci teraz pomoże? Uderzył go ponownie. – No dzieciaku, odpowiedz! Podniósł go i uderzył go w brzuch. – Mogłeś być jednym z nas, Strażnikiem Równowagi, ale zebrało ci się na bohatera. Ale wiesz co? Jesteś nikim, zwykłym zdrajcą. Regen zadał mu cios w głowę, a ten upadł na podłogę. Nie miał już siły walczyć. Nie miał już sił stać. Mimo to podparł się rękami i z trudem rzekł. – Yuuzhan Vongowie są niebezpieczni...musimy ich zatrzymać. – Tym zajmą się rządy, albo i nie. W każdym razie to nie nasza robota. To co robisz to zdrada zakonu, ale jestem łaskawy i pozwolę ci opuścić naszą bazę. Być może jakimś cudem przeżyjesz kilka dni. Tutaj jednak nie ma dla ciebie miejsca. Maveth podniósł głowę. – Nie...to ty...zdradzasz...zakon. – Nie chcesz wygnania, a więc proszę bardzo! Regen włączył miecz i jednym szybkim ruchem wbił go w sam środek klatki piersiowej Mavetha. Mężczyzna natychmiast padł na ziemię. Ostatnim tchnieniem wymówił imię dziewczyny, którą kochał: – Ellen. Rozdział XLV Ellen była w jednym pokoju z Qrastianem, który grał w hologrę. Ona czytała "Nowe Imperium - geneza". Nie miała nic innego do roboty. Trenować chciał z nią tylko Mikel, który został wezwany do Regena. Zastanawiała się co tam robi, kiedy nagle poczuła ogromny ból. Krzyknęła. Atroński oficer natychmiast do niej podbiegł. – Co się stało? Wszystko gra? – Nie, Maveth. On, on.. – On co? – Musimy iść do sali głównej! Ellen przyciągnęła miecz Mocą i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę sali głównej, nie zważając czy Qrastian idzie za nią. Gdy zobaczyła drzwi, kilka metrów przed nimi użyła Mocy, a te wyleciały. Skoczyła i aktywowała miecz, po czym przecięła jednego ze strażników, stojących przy leżącym na ziemi Mavethcie. Regen i drugi strażnik natychmiast cofnęli się i skierowali ku niej miecze. Wtedy przybiegł Qrastian, który widząc leżącego za ziemi przyjaciela skierował swój podręczny blaster w stronę Strażników Równowagi. Nie opuszczając miecza, Ellen ze łzami w oczach pochyliła się nad ciałem Mikela. – Dlaczego?! – Był zdrajcą i zasłużył na los zdrajcy! – odpowiedział Regen. – Ellen, musimy stąd iść. Za chwilę przyjdzie tu więcej Strażników Równowagi. Nagle drugi strażnik rzucił się do ataku, jednak rozwścieczona Ellen odparowała cios, po czym wykonała cięcie w brzuch. Regen cofnął się jeszcze bardziej w kąt. – Weź Mavetha, ja będę cię osłaniać. Qrastian natychmiast wykonał polecenie, po czym wyszedł z sali. – Jeszcze się z tobą policzę! – powiedziała Ellen do Regena, po czym podążyła za Ntrasem. Usłyszała jednak: – Możecie uciekać, ale moi Strażnicy i tak was dopadną! Kiedy dogoniła Qrastiana, ten spytał: – Dokąd teraz? Wtedy przed nimi pojawiło się sześciu Strażników. Ellen natychmiast skierowała ku nim miecz, lecz gdy jeden z nich zdjął maskę, zorientowała się, że to ci sami ludzie, których ona, Qrastian i Mikel przekonali do walki z Yuuzhan Vongami. – Chodźcie tędy. – rzekł jeden z nich. Mężczyźni zaprowadzili ich do biblioteki. – Po co tu przyszliśmy? – spytał Qrastian. – Tylko tutaj prowadzi jedno wejście. Jeśli spróbują się wedrzeć, wielu z nich zginie. Co z Mavethem? – On...on... – te słowa nie przechodziły jej przez gardło – on nie żyje. – Szkoda, był dobrym człowiekiem i do tego silnym w Mocy. Mógł zrobić wiele dobrego. Weźmiemy kilka książek i spalimy jego ciało. Zawsze mówił, że gdyby zginął, mamy go spalić. Wy trzej pilnujcie wejścia, a wy dwaj zajmijcie się stosem. Ty i twój atroński kolega powinniście odpocząć. Ellen chciałaby odpocząć, jednak miała też ochotę wyjść i pozabijać wszystkich Strażników Równowagi. Usłuchała jednak i cała zapłakana usiadła w kącie, patrząc jak przygotowywany zostaje stos dla jej ukochanego. Rozdział XLVI Od Dantaar Selethena i Hajaina dzieliły minuty. Wiedzieli jednak, że przybywają za późno. Obaj wyczuli ogromne zakłócenie Mocy, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. "Maveth nie żyje" - Selethen zastanawiał się jednak, kto mógłby go zabić. Hajain opowiedział mu o tym, że chłopak sprowadził do bazy atrońskiego oficera i Jedi z Republiki. Czy jednak z tego powodu zginął? "Nie, to musiało być coś innego. Za chwilę porozmawiam z Regenem i wszystko mi wyjaśni." Po chwili byli już na miejscu. Gdy wyszli ze statku, otoczyło ich kilku Strażników. – Co się stało? Gdzie jest Maveth?! – spytał natychmiast Selethen. – Ten zdrajca? Mistrz Regen osobiście go zabił. – odpowiedział jeden z nich. – Zabił?! – rzekł Hajain. – Jakie miał do tego prawo i dlaczego nazywasz go zdrajcą? – Zdaniem mistrza Regena złamał kodeks. Pozostali buntownicy zabarykadowali się w bibliotece. Dwie godziny temu palił się tam ogień, ale już zgasł. Nie wiemy dlaczego. Mistrz Regen na pewno chciałby jak najszybciej cię zobaczyć. Selethen był wściekły, ale opanował emocje i z kamienną twarzą poszedł w stronę biblioteki, przy której znajdował się Regen. – Selethenie, Hajainie. Dobrze, że już wróciliście. Martwiliśmy się. – Dlaczego zabiłeś Mavetha? – spytał bez ogródek Hajain. – Złamał kodeks, z resztą nie pierwszy raz. Zasłużył na karę. – Ale nie taką. – odpowiedział Selethen. Regen skierował ku niemu wzrok. – Zawsze byłeś zbyt miękki Selethenie. Wiedziałem o tym już kiedy zacząłeś mnie uczyć. Władasz zakonem od bardzo długiego czasu, ale jak dotąd nic się nie zmieniło. Nasz zakon i tak już upada a ty i ten cały Maveth pogarszacie sprawę! – Nasz zakon chroni, nie zabija. Gniew przesłania ci oczywiste prawdy. – Jesteś taki sam jak on. Nie zmienię cię, ale mogę się ciebie pozbyć! Regen rzucił się na Selethena. Ten w ostatniej chwili zdążył aktywować miecz i odparować uderzenie. Cofną się o kilka kroków. Pozostali Strażnicy wyciągnęli miecze, jednak Hajain powiedział: – To nie wasza walka. Regen po raz kolejny zaatakował. Ich miecze zetknęły się raz, dwa, trzy razy. Selethen nie chciał zrobić krzywdy przeciwnikowi, dlatego tylko się bronił i cofał. – Regenie, przestań! Regen jednak nie zważał na jego słowa. Zaatakował po raz kolejny, jednak Selethen wykonał unik i pchnął Mocą przeciwnika. Pchnięcie Mocą było wystarczająco silne, by Regen uderzając o okno rozbił je. Zdążył jednak złapać się parapetu i nie spadł. Selethen natychmiast podbiegł do niego i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. – Złap się mnie! Wciągnę cię! Regen spojrzał mu w oczy. Był w nich gniew i zazdrość. Selethen żył długo i wiele razy widział te cechy w oczach ludzi. Wiedział również, co się teraz stanie. Regen puścił się parapetu wybierając śmierć zamiast czekającego na niego wygnania. Minęło kilka minut, zanim "buntownicy" odbarykadowali się na wieść że Selethen wrócił. Każdy z nich dziękował Selethenowi za powrót i przywrócenie Straży, na dawny tor, a atroński oficer Qrastian Ntras podziękował również za pomszczenie jego przyjaciela. Wszyscy oprócz zapłakanej dziewczyny o imieniu Ellen. Ona podeszła do niego następnego dnia, gdy Strażnicy zebrali się w sali głównej, by wskazać winowajców tego zajścia. W ręce trzymała podwójny miecz. Selethen wiedział do kogo należy, a może raczej należał. – On na pewno by chciał, żeby trafił w twoje ręce. – Dziękuję. Każę kilku Strażnikom wybudować dla niego gablotę w bibliotece w miejscu, gdzie jego ciało zostało spalone. Jedi podała mu miecz, lecz gdy już miał go w ręce, ktoś przy pomocy Mocy wyrwał mu go. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, w którą poleciał. Przy wejściu stał mężczyzna w masce i stroju Strażnika. – Mnie się bardziej przyda. Mężczyzna zdjął maskę. Po chwili Ellen rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Wszyscy byli zdumieni, nawet Selethen, który w swoim długim życiu widział wiele. Rozdział XLVII Maveth wszedł na podwyższenie, aby każdy mógł go dobrze widzieć i słyszeć. Strażnicy patrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem, nawet Selethen i Hajain. – Znacie mnie. Jestem Maveth, członek Strażników Równowagi. Jeszcze niedawno palono moje ciało na stosie, ale jednak tu jestem. Gdy umarłem, znalazłem się w doś ciekawym miejscu, choć nie wiem, czy nie powinienem tego nazwać stanem. W każdym razie spotkałem tam chłopca o imieniu Cecil. - Maveth spojrzał na chwilę w stronę Ellen. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy - Zaprowadził mnie on do Matki, a ta dała mi wybór. Mogłem wrócić tu jako trzeci wysłannik Mocy i nowy lider zakonu Strażników Równowagi lub zmartwychwstać i cierpieć próbując zrobić to, co słuszne. Choć życie wieczne jako wysłannik Mocy brzmi kusząco, wybrałem drugą opcję. Jestem tu, żyję, jednak nie zostanę tu długo. Dobrze wiecie co nadchodzi. Vongowie mają ogromną armię i zamierzają nas najechać. Nie obronimy ani innych, ani siebie. Jedno państwo też niewiele zdziała. Jeśli chcemy pokonać Vongów, mocarstwa muszą połączyć siły. Wszystkie mocarstwa! - uniósł rękę w górę. Strażnicy Równowagi podążyli za jego przykładem, wykrzykując jego imię. – Ponieważ umarłem, zgodnie z naszą przysięgą mam prawo opuścić nasz zakon. Zjednoczę walczące ze sobą państwa. Ellen i Qrastian widzieli Vongów. Mogą przekonać swoich przywódców do rozejmu. Musimy jednak działać szybko. Selethenie, czy pozwolisz nam na użycie twojego statku? – Oczywiście. – Ellen, Qrastian, pakujcie się. Wracacie do domu. Po godzinie cała trójka była gotowa, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o rzeczy. Ellen nadal była w szoku po jego powrocie i po tym, co usłyszała o Cecilu, Qrastian był w lepszym stanie, jednak ciągle wypytywał jak jest z zaświatach. Selethen wyposażył ich w odpowiednią ilość paliwa i prowiantu. – Najlepiej lećcie na najbliższy neutralny system. – doradził im – Stamtąd zarówno Qrastian jak i Ellen, będą mogli łatwo dostać się do swoich państw. W jego oczach dostrzegł coś, co się dla niego bardzo liczyło. Selethen był z niego dumny. Podziękował za pomoc i poszedł przekazać plan Qrastianowi i Ellen. Po jego omówieniu Ntras udał się w stronę statku by pomóc w pakowaniu bagażów. Maveth i Ellen zostali na chwilę sami. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, lecz gdy Jedi wstała i udała się w stronę wyjścia, Maveth złapał ją za nadgarstek. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie wielki szok. Rozumiem cię. W jej oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy. – Straciłam ciebie już dwa razy, a teraz mam stracić trzeci?! Maveth przytulił ją. – Nie stracisz mnie. Widzisz, jestem tu. Musimy jednak zakończyć wojnę i stawić czoła Vongom, inaczej możemy stracić wszystko. – uznał, że to nieodpowiedni moment. "Czego nie zrobisz słowem, dokonasz mieczem. Obym nie musiał się stosować do tej dewizy w przypadku żadnego z przywódców." Rozdział XLVIII "Ryloth. A myślałem, że nigdy tu nie wrócę" - pomyślał Albar, gdy jego flota wyłoniła się z nadprzestrzeni. Nieprzyjaciel miał sporą obronę, ale liczebność nadal była po stronie Imperium. "Są zdesperowani. Ryloth to ich ostatnia linia obrony na drodze do Peralii." DuQuesne zwrócił się w stronę majora Petroi. – Majorze, jakie informacje mają nasi szpiedzy o dowódcy wroga? – Nazywa się Rodis Zsam. To twi'lekański Jedi. Według danych jest również dobrym strategiem. Dowodził w kilku bitwach SPS z najeźdźcami z Dzikiej Przestrzeni. Jak dotąd nie ma na koncie porażki. – Mówisz twi'lekański Jedi? – Tak admirale. "Jedi mają ten swój cały kodeks i bronią niewinnych. Do tego to twi'lek. Na pewno ruszy na pomoc pobratymcom." – Majorze, proszę wydać rozkaz podzielenia floty na dwie części. Daleko przed nimi pierwsze niszczyciele zaczęły się rozpadać. – Ale admirale... – Wykonać. Petroi przekazał pospiesznie informację. Flota podzieliła się na dwoje. Po manewrach przeciwnika widać było, że nie spodziewali się takiej strategii. Jedna część floty leciała w stronę Ryloth, na czele z INS Sovereignem, druga kontynuowała ostrzał statków wroga. Gdy Ryloth było już w polu rażenia niszczycieli, Albar wydał rozkaz: – Przygotować się do manewru bombardującego. – Admirale, chce pan zbombardować cywilów na Ryloth?! – wykrzyknął jeden z oficerów. – Nie, ale przeciwnik o tym nie wie. Po chwili statki SPS ruszyły w stronę Ryloth, lecz druga część floty imperialnej uderzała w nie od tyłu. "Nawet, jeśli dolecą do nas, będą otoczeni." Justice jednak okazały się wytrzymalsze niż przypuszczał. Połowa z nich została zniszczona, druga jednak przetrwała i kontynuowała ostrzał. Statki na przodzie floty Albara były niszczone lub taranowane przez rozpadające się okręty południowców. Mimo to, przeciwnik tracił więcej. Na jego tyłach bez prawie żadnych szkód atakowały Imperiale. Przeciwnik został otoczony. Mimo to jakimś cudem kilka okrętów przebiło się przez sieć statków Imperium. Były to jednak sporadyczne statki. – Admirale, pańska taktyka się powiodła. – powiedział Petroi – Według wstępnych szacunków straciliśmy jedynie około 8% floty. – Doskonale, co z dowódcą wroga? – Znajdował się na jednym ze statków, które uciekły. – Trudno, poinformuj Imperatora o zwycięstwie. Albar spojrzał ostatni raz na Ryloth. "Peralia będzie następna." Rozdział XLIX Amorphilia stała wpatrzona w holomapę, z rękami splecionymi za plecami. "Przypominają się stare czasy." Sama jednak wolałaby, by nigdy nie musiało do tego dojść. Spojrzała na Przestrzeń Huttów, na której widniała żółta barwa, oznaczająca że te tereny zostały zdobyte przez Trzecią Republikę, a następnie na zielono oznaczony Bastion, co oznaczało, że ten teren ma być dopiero zaatakowany. Do pokoju wszedł Sattem. Mężczyzna zapalił światło. Obraz holomapy stał się przez to mniej wyraźny. – Nie siedzisz przy tym za długo? – Staram się zrobić coś użytecznego. Może uda mi się znaleźć jakąś lukę w armii wroga. Bastion sam się nie zdobędzie. – Ile byś nie siedziała, nie wymyśliłabyś niczego nowego. Mamy przecież strategów, lepszych od ciebie. – Warto próbować. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Widać było, że coś go gryzie. W ręce trzymał teczkę, na której widniał znak zakonu Jedi. – Przynosisz pracę do domu? – Tak, to ważne i muszę się tym jak najszybciej zająć. – Powiesz, o co chodzi? Sattem z niechęcią podał jej teczkę. W środku były niezliczone dane młodego padawana. Sattem powiedział: – Mikel Vicks, zaginiony sześć lat temu. Syn Rage'a. – Po co ci jego akta? Sattem podrapał się za głową. "Coś ukrywa." – Kilka dni temu wyczułem zaburzenie Mocy. Myślałem, że może po prostu doszło do konfliktu w którymś z zakonów i jeden z jego silniejszych członków zginął, ale do się ciągnęło. Wciąż to czuję. Czuję mrok, a tak się składa, że jego ojca zabito. Może on chce zemsty? Amorphilia przyjrzała się bardziej aktom. – To możliwe, ale mam bardziej prawdopodobną teorię. Mamy wojnę, w której giną miliardy, a każdy jest powiązany z Mocą w większym lub mniejszym stopniu. Walki przy Peralii i ten cały Revan Ovvel, przez którego SPS nie ma zaopatrzenia, Przestrzeń Huttów, bitwy graniczne. Codziennie ginie mnóstwo ludzi. Nic dziwnego, że czujesz mrok. – Może masz rację, jednak wolę przejrzeć te akta. Amorphilia oddała mu teczkę, choć miała poczucie, że Sattem nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. "To mój mąż. Muszę mu ufać." Sattem oddalił się w stronę sypialni. "Już ta pora?" Amorphilia spojrzała jeszcze raz na mapę, szczególnie na kolor pomarańczowy, oznaczający tereny zdobyte przez Nowe Imperium. "SPS już prawie nie istnieje, a jeśli oni upadną, stracimy ważnego sojusznika." Jedynym pocieszeniem dla niej było to, że Republika Wintehrody włączyła się do wojny, atakując Imperium. "Nie tylko my mamy problemy." Rozdział L Ollia leżała znudzona na kanapie, słuchając najnowszych wiadomości z holonetu. Od kiedy pokłóciła się z Bastianem rzadko do niej przychodził, ale nawet w tych chwilach czuć było nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Do tego jeszcze atak na jej dom - Peralię. "Ryloth upadło, Peralia jest teraz na ich celowniku." Jedyne co jej zostało, to słuchać wiadomości. Nikt jej nie odwiedzał poza Bastianem, w końcu była więźniem, dobrze traktowanym, jednak nadal więźniem. Niespodziewanie drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł przez nie Xander, przyjaciel Bastiana. Ollia widziała go już wcześniej i trochę słyszała o nim z ust Bastiana, nie znała go jednak zbyt dobrze. – Cześć. – powiedział na przywitanie Xander. Widać było, że czuje się niezręcznie. – Cześć. – Ollia, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o Bastianie. – Zamieniam się w słuch. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, nie bierz tego do siebie, to znaczy... – Xander nie mógł się wysłowić – ...Bastian, on, wiem, że ostatnio nie przychodzi do ciebie. Wiesz, on po prostu ma obowiązki, jako król. Wiem, że ty i on, to znaczy nie że mi powiedział, sam się domyśliłem. Słuchaj, bez obrazy ale Bastian nie powinien się z tobą spotykać. To może mu zaszkodzić i twojej matce też. Rozumiesz o czym mówię? – Tak. – choć Xander mówił nieco chaotycznie, dało się go zrozumieć. – Dobrze. – Xander sięgnął do foliówki. Ollia wcześniej jej nie zauważyła. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z niej jakąś hologrę i podał ją jej. – To "Pokonaj Sithów". Słyszałem, że u was, zwłaszcza na Peralii gra jest bardzo popularna. – Tak, pamiętam jak w dzieciństwie grałam w nią z braćmi, Mikelem i Cerisem. Zawsze byli ode mnie lepsi, ale i tak lubiłam z nimi grać. Chłopaki zawsze się kłócili, który ma grać Benem Tano. – uśmiecznęła się. – Masz ochotę zagrać? – Pewnie, ale ja biorę Karę Dex. Rozdział LI "To już ponad rok, odkąd nie widziałam Chandrili." - pomyślała Ellen, gdy statek ją przewożący wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni. Minęło jednak jeszcze kilka godzin, nim udało się jej w końcu zobaczyć z rodziną. Strażnicy parlamentu ją znali, dlatego kiedy ją zobaczyli, byli zdumieni. "Powinnam się spodziewać, że uznają mnie za martwą." Gwardziści natychmiast poinformowali o tym jej matkę i ojca. Trwało właśnie posiedzenie, jednak mimo to rodzice natychmiast wyszli i przytulili córkę najmocniej jak potrafili. – Ellen, dziecko, jak? – spytała Amorphilia. – Uratował mnie przyjaciel. – Przyjaciel? Jaki przyjaciel? Muszę się z nim później spotkać i nagrodzić go za uratowanie córki. – powiedział Sattem przytulając się do niej jeszcze mocniej. "Obyś nie musiał go spotykać" - pomyślała Ellen. – On nie żyje. Zabili go jego właśni bracia. – odparła młoda Jedi. "To nie kłamstwo, tylko niedomówienie" - przekonywała samą siebie. Po kilku minutach rodzina była już w domu. "Teraz to odpowiedni moment." – Mamo, tato. – O co chodzi? – spytał ojciec. – Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. – Słuchamy. – odpowiedziała matka. – Musimy zakończyć wojnę. – Ellen, chętnie byśmy to zrobili, ale Paige-Tarkin się nie ugnie, dopóki nas nie pokona. To samo dotyczy Kylerta Kaasa. Możliwe, że Państwo Mandaloriańskie udałoby się... – rzekła Amorphilia, jednak Ellen jej przerwała. – Musicie ją zakończyć. Nadchodzi zagrożenie o wiele większe, niż Imperium czy Mandalorianie. Nadchodzą Yuuzhan Vongowie. – Vongowie zostali pokonani przeszło trzy stulecia temu. Ci którzy żyją są przyjaźnie nastawieni. – powiedziała jej matka. – Nie ci Vongowie. W trakcie ich wojny domowej podzielili się oni na dwie strony. Pierwsza nas zaatakowała, druga dopiero chce to zrobić. Nastała krótka chwila ciszy. – Jesteś pewna? – spytała Amorphilia. – Tak jestem. Widziałam ich na własne oczy. Ich armia jest znacznie liczniejsza niż Skyriverańskie armie razem wzięte. – W takim razie postaram się przekonać Imperium, Mandalorian i Atron do pokoju. Obawiam się jednak, że mogą nam nie uwierzyć lub po prostu nas zignorować. "Tym zajmie się już kto inny." Rozdział LII "To będzie trudna rozmowa" - pomyślał Ben. Miver Vayer słynął ze swojej odwagi i siły, ale równie często mówiło się również o jego niezmiernym uporze. Przekonanie takiego człowieka było czymś niezwykle trudnym, nawet dla kogoś tak wprawnego w negocjacjach i tak wpływowego jak Ben Tano. Wielkim Mistrzem Jedi targały sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony pokój ze Strażą Galaktyczną był tym, czego potrzebowali. Co prawda sama Straż nie była dużym zagrożeniem ani dla Sojuszu, ani dla Republiki, jednak ze wsparciem Imperium i Mandalorian stawała się znacznie silniejsza. Z drugiej jednak strony Miver zabił Cerisa Vicksa - ucznia Bena i to podczas negocjacji. W końcu do jego samotni wszedł Emal Wenzla. – Już czas. Ben natychmiast przestał medytować i udał się do sali kontaktowej, zwaną przez padawan holosalą. To w niej znajdował się główny system komunikacyjny w świętyni Jedi na Peralii. Gdy wszedł do środka pojawił się hologram Mivera Vayera. Mężczyzna był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Miał jasną cerę a jego jedna ręka była cybernetyczna. – Ben Tano, zadałeś sobie sporo trudu by ze mną porozmawiać. – Sytuacja jest ważna. Chciałbym porozmawiać o zamachu na twoją matkę Sijnę. – Ben wiedział, że należy przekazać tą informację jak najszybciej. To był drażliwy punkt Mivera a on poświęcił kilka miesięcy na próbie kontatku – Nie została zatruta przez polityków Republiki. Zamachu dokonał Sith, niejaki Darth Benennvol oraz jeden z jego podwładnych Kraster Reaper. Miver zamyślił się na chwilę. – Skąd macie te informacje? – Jeden z naszych młodych padawanów miał wizję związaną z Matką Mocy. Miewał je jeszcze wcześniej. Ma prawdziwy dar wizjo... – Czyli nie macie żadnych dowodów? – Mamy motyw Sithów i brak motywu polityków Republiki. Jeden z waszych strażników został znaleziony z raną od miecza świetlnego. Jeśli zgodzisz się spotkać z nami, może uda nam się odtworzyć wizję u ciebie. – Naprawdę oryginalny sposób na zwabienie mnie do siebie i poćwiartowanie przez twoich Jedi. Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Wiem, że ty byłeś mistrzem tego całego Cerisa. Upór jaki włożyłeś w próbę kontaktu ze mną pokazuje, jak bardzo chcesz zemsty. Nawet "święci" Jedi mogą chcieć się zemścić. – To wcale nie tak... – Nawet gdyby dzieciak faktycznie miał wizję, to z tego co mi wiadomo one jak i proroctwa to pułapka. – On naprawdę miał wizję... – Niestety ja w to nie wierzę. Założę się, że wy południowcy jesteście współodpowiedzialni za zamach, ale nawet jeśli nie, to stoicie teraz po stronie zamachowców. Zapamiętaj, wasz kraj jak i cały zakon upadnie, jak upadały poprzednie zakony Jedi i poprzednie południowe państwa i ja tego dopilnuję, a potem... Ben przerwał połączenie, po czym przykucnął i złapał się za głowę. "To chyba tyle, jeśli chodzi o pokój ze Strażą." Zawartość *Amorphilia Pellaeon *Bastian Kryze *Ben Tano *Bonum Vicks *Ellen Skywalker *Mikel Vicks *Miver Vayer *Ollia Vicks *Qrastian Ntras *Selethen *Shoot Paige-Tarkin |Postacie poboczne = *Aeoth Manda *Alec Ventui *Anva Tenvinsoyn *Aret Lang-Bulf *Arstan Harvestman *Artos Fellingstern *Cecil Skywalker *Ceris Vicks *Cosmo Zekka *Darth Benennvol *Darth Mantis *Denis Bones *Eagle Dwa *Emal Wenzla *Felix Kryze *Fenn La'su *Fleur Kryze *Freiter Lang *Glen Hanson *Grand *Hajain Veth *Herolt Tallkeep *Illin *Ion Vizsla *James Naberrie *Jennet Morrison *Kaiser Omalin *Kara Dex *Keerlin Hoht *Kelan Petroi *Kraster Reaper *K'son Vicks *Luke Skywalker *Luke Vayer *Lora Sky *Łuk Dwa *Łuk Trzy *Kyler Kaas *Marcxus Nadon *Matka *Neibon Haramon *Newton Kryze *Or Anger *Oklun *Paulos Wren *Poose Loptyn *Rage Vicks *Regen *Revan *Revan Ovvel *Rodis Zsam *Sattem Skywalker *Scream Ntras *Shaa Synduli *Sernij Lao *Sinja Vayer *Steng *Terra Vicks *Tristain *Truman Stercy *Ullin Harl *Xander Thanisson *Yalen Hoptt *Yhtub Tanaka * |Stworzenia = * |Droidy = *R8-F4 |Wydarzenia = * *Wojna międzygalaktyczna **Bitwy o Mustafar i Utapau **Bitwa o Eriadu **Bitwa o Antar IV **Starcia w Nieznanych Regionach **Bitwy o Final Heat, Moat Guardian i Serenno **Bitwy o Svivren i Suarbi 7 **Bitwa o Orton I **Bitwa o Ryloth **Bitwa o Bastion **Bitwy w Przestrzeni Huttów **Szósta bitwa o Peralię **Bitwa o Concord Dawn **Trzecia bitwa o Scipio **Bitwa o Dantaar *Pojedynek na Coruscant |Miejsca = * * * **Dzika część Bakury * **Senat Galaktyczny Trzeciej Republiki **Apartament Amorphilii Pellaeon * * **Gabinet Imperatora **Muzeum robotyki na Coruscant **Port lotniczy Coruscant *Dantaar **Baza Strażników Równowagi ***Sala treningowa ***Gabinet Selethena ***Salon ***Pokój Mavetha * **Ielis *Gheil *Kryzooine **Gabinet Króla Mandalorian **Sala Obrad Rady Królewskiej Mandalorian *Orton I *Orton III **Siedziba Mivera Vayera *Peralia **Parlament SPS ***Gabinet Premier SPS **Dom Vicksów **Świątynia Jedi na Peralii ***Sala Obrad Rady Jedi * * *Scipio * |Organizacje = *Atron *Cesarstwo Sithów *Imperium Pellaeona *Imperium Yuuzhan Vongów *Nowe Imperium **Praeventores **Eskadra Noży *Państwo Mandaloriańskie **Eskadra Eagle *Republika Wintehrody *Sithowie *Sojusz Południowych Systemów **Armia SPS ***12 Legion Armii SPS ****Oddział Comando ***Eskadra Łuków **Liberalna Partia Rozwoju **Ruch Południowych Demokratów **Zakon Jedi K'sona Vicksa *Straż Galaktyczna *Strażnicy Równowagi *Trzecia Republika **Armia Trzeciej Republiki ***45 Legion Armii Trzeciej Republiki |Rasy = *ludzie *Yuuzhan Vongowie *roonanie *miraluka *twi'lekowie *ongree |Pojazdy = *Czołg Blow *Ekstraktor *Gwiezdny krążownik typu MC380/b *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Defender III **Archiwista (Defender III) *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial III *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial IV *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial V **INS Sovereign *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Invind III *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Invind IV *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Justice I **Raklan Obrońca **Tumsa *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Mandalore **Regent *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Protector *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Vayer **Wojownik *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Venator VII *Kanonierki *Mandalorian Attack Fighter *Myśliwiec L-Wing *Niszczyciel typu Concordia III *Niszczyciel typu Victory III *Niszczyciel typu Victory IV *Niszczyciel typu Victory V *TIE Advanced II *Transportowce |Technologia = *Miecze świetlne **Miecz Świetlny Bofy Hrazisa ** **Mroczny miecz *Transmiter * y * *Cover |Różne = * *Forma VIII *Dannomonia *Herbata Tan'lin }} Pojawienia w rozdziałach Poniżej znajduje się liczba rozdziałów, w których pojawiły się dane postacie. Wliczane są do nich również rozmowy przez hologram lub komunikator oraz pojawienie w wizji lub śnie. Nie zalicza się jednak wspomnienia o danej postaci. Ciekawostki thumb|Prototypowa wersja okładki. *Autor potwierdza, że wojna będzie odbywała się nie tylko w galaktyce Gwiezdnych Wojen. *Pierwszą okładkę zrobił sam autor, lecz jak to podkreśla, w amatorskim stylu. Obecna okładka to dzieło SuperSzyma. *